


Szczeniak II: Gniew Snape'a

by Lampira7



Series: Szczeniak [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Severitus
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Harry został uratowany od swojego wujostwa, ale wciąż długo droga przed nim. Teraz jednak musi się nauczyć żyć ze swoim nowo poznanym ojcem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whelp II – The Wrath of Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/315096) by jharad17. 



> Link do oryginału: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3774019/1/Whelp_II_The_Wrath_of_Snape

Dzieci zaczęły wchodzić do Wielkiej Sali. Harry ledwie się powstrzymywał przed podskakiwaniem na swoim krześle. Wiedział jednak, że musi być spokojny i zachowywać się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen, bo inaczej zostanie odesłany do swojego pokoju, a on naprawdę, ale to naprawdę, chciał zostać. Po pierwsze, siedział obok ojca i zawsze lubił być blisko niego. Sprawiało to, że czuł się bezpieczniejszy niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Po drugie, chciał ponownie zobaczyć Charliego, a ojciec obiecał, że będzie on na kolacji.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy Harry uczestniczył w posiłku w Wielkiej Sali. Miał wcześniej obiady z ojcem, personelem, a nawet z panią Weasley, Ronem i Charliem, ale pomieszczenie było teraz tak _zapełnione_. I głośne. Pokój był także oświetlony tysiącami jasno płonących świec, które unosiły się nad jego głową w środku nocnego nieba wypełnionego gwiazdami. Na stołach stały lśniące, złote kielichy umieszczone na talerzach. Twarze uczniów świeciły niczym tysiące gwiazd. To było piękne.

I straszne.

Ojciec popatrzył na niego, gdy jego kolana zaczęły się trząść. Położył jeden z wąskich palców na dłoni Harry’ego, którą chłopiec trzymał na stole.

— Wszystko dobrze, Harry? — zapytał.

Jego głos był spokojny i głęboki, a sposób w jaki powiedział jego imię sprawiał, że Harry chciał się uśmiechnąć. Odkąd pamiętał, ojciec był pierwszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek tak się do niego zwracała. Jakby dbał. Jakby naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, czy Harry dobrze się czuje.

— Tak, proszę pa… tak, ojcze.

Prawie wszystko popsuł w tej chwili. Robił to czasami, kiedy był zdenerwowany albo się bał, ale ojciec nigdy na niego nie nakrzyczał, gdy popełnił błąd i zwrócił się do niego „proszę pana”. Czasami wyglądał na rozczarowanego, a Harry nienawidził tego. Sprawiało to zawsze, że czuł się mały i głupi, jakby wciąż zasługiwał na zamknięcie w schowku i nakrzyczenie przez wuja Vernona.

— Możemy odejść, jeśli chcesz — powiedział cicho ojciec. — Mogę wysłać Nelli, by poczekała z tobą na dole schodów. Jest tu znacznie więcej osób niż jesteś przyzwyczajony.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał iść. Chciał zostać. Ale czasami wszystko było po prostu przytłaczające.

— Czuję się dobrze, ojcze — odpowiedział. — Naprawdę.

Brwi ojca zwróciły się ku dołowi, gdy zmarszczył czoło patrząc na niego, ale potem skinął głową i zostawił temat. Stoły prawie się zapełniły, a Harry zobaczył błysk jasnoczerwonych włosów wśród morza nowych twarzy. Usiadł prosto i podniósł rękę, machając lekko. Przy stole po lewej stronie, Charlie uśmiechnął się i odmachał.

Harry’ego poczuł ciepłe uczucie ogarniające jego ciało. Oparł się na swoim krześle i zrelaksował się.

— Jesteś teraz szczęśliwy? — zapytał ojciec. Jego wargi drżały. Harry wiedział, że jest to jego odpowiednik uśmiechu. — Widzisz, nie zapomniał o tobie.

Harry skinął głową. Zadowolony uśmiech widniał na jego twarzy. Jego Charlie wrócił. Może mogliby jutro zagrać w Quidditcha lub eksplodującego durnia. Pokaże mu nowe przejście, które znalazł wraz z Fernem na trzecim piętrze, za posągiem garbatej wiedźmy. Fern nie pozwolił mu wejść do odkrytego wejścia, ale mógł się założyć, że Charlie by poszedł razem z nim. Potem mogliby pójść na herbatę do Hagrida i rozmawiać o smokach. Harry zawsze uwielbiał pomysł smoków, ale dopóki Charlie nie zaczął pytać pół-olbrzyma o wszystko, co o nich wiedział i o to, jak je trenować, nigdy nie pomyślał, że są prawdziwe! Teraz naprawdę chciał zobaczyć jednego na własne oczy, ale ojciec powiedział, że to się _Nigdy Nie Stanie_.

Zerkając ponownie na stół, Harry zobaczył, że Charlie rozmawia z chłopcem po swojej lewej stronie, który miał ciemne włosy i ciemną karnację. Obaj śmiali się. Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, o czym mówią. Rozmawiali o smokach?

— Spójrz tutaj — powiedział ojciec i wskazał brodą ku drzwiom znajdującym się po boku ich stołu. — Nadchodzi profesor McGonagall.

— Co to jest? — spytał Harry, wskazując na to.

Profesor Mcgonagall postawiła mały stołek i umieściła na nim dość zużyty stożek materiału.

— To Tiara Przydziału — odpowiedział Snape.

— Co robi?

— Zobaczysz.

Harry spojrzał na ojca. Ciemne, niezgłębione oczy miały w sobie przytłumioną wesołość. _Jakie rzeczy może robić kapelusz?_ Chciał zapytać, ale kiedy jego ojciec był taki tajemniczy, to zwykle chciał, żeby Harry zobaczył coś bez żadnych „wcześniejszych uprzedzeń”, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Czasami po prostu lubił widzieć zdziwienie Harry’ego. Chłopiec sądził, że to nie będzie nic _przerażającego_ , ponieważ Snape wiedział, że lepiej nie zaskakiwać jego syna strasznymi rzeczami.

Harry zmienił jednak co do tego zdanie, gdy profesor opuściła na chwilę Wielką Salę, a później wróciła do niej prowadząc za sobą ciąg przerażonych nowych uczniów. Twarze niektórych z nich były bielsze niż Sir Nicholasa, a przynajmniej jeden z nich naprawdę płakał.

— Co się z nimi stanie, tato? — zapytał szeptem Harry.

Snape spojrzał na niego badawczo, a potem uścisnął mocno jego ręce.

— Nie martw się, Harry — powiedział równie cicho. — Nic ich nie skrzywdzi. To tylko mały test.

Harry przełknął i przytaknął. Ufał swojemu ojcu. Naprawdę. Uratował go kilka razy, od pana Filcha, kałamarnicy i od Dursleyów. Był również jedyną osobą na świecie, która w kółko obiecywała zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.

Zaraz po tym jak nowi uczniowie zatrzymali się przed stołem, ku zdumieniu Harry’ego utworzył się otwór w boku kapelusza, który zaczął śpiewać! Nie rozumiał wszystkich słów piosenki, ale usłyszał nazwy domów, jakich ojciec go nauczył: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff i Ravenclaw. Ojciec był odpowiedzialny za Slytherin i twierdził, że węże są najlepsze ze wszystkich z nich. Harry bardzo lubił węże, zwłaszcza te, z którymi rozmawiał, dlatego zgadzał się z nim.

Kiedy tiara zaśpiewała, przy stołach uczniów, a nawet przy nauczycielskim rozbrzmiewały liczne klaskanie. Profesor McGonagall wystąpiła do przodu z pergaminem w dłoni, który rozwinęła. Popatrzyła na pierwszoroczniaków i skinęła głową.

— Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, dana osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na stołku, by zostać przydzielonym do danego domu. Abbott Sarah.

Dziewczyna z długimi blond włosami, zaplecionymi w gruby warkocz spoczywający na plecach, rzuciła się do przodu, jakby została przyciągnięta przez niewidzialny sznurek. Stanęła koło stołka. Profesor podniosła na chwilę tiarę, by dziewczynka mogła spokojnie usiąść. Kiedy to zrobiła, kapelusz spoczął na jej głowie. Siedziała sztywno na stołku, z dłońmi splecionymi przed siebie. Trwało to kilka sekund, ale Harry’emu wydawało się, że minęła wieczność. _Co robiła tiara?_

Nagle tiara krzyknęła głośno:

— HUFFLEPUFF!

Rozbrzmiały wiwaty przy jednym ze stołów i uprzejme klaskanie od pozostałych uczniów. Sarah Abbott zeskoczyła z dużym uśmiechem na twarzy ze stołka i pośpiesznie podążyła w tamtą stronę.

— Widzisz, Harry — powiedział Snape. — Są tylko posortowani do swoich domów. Nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i niemal żałował, że _nie zostanie_ posortowany, ponieważ mógłby być w domu ojca i być jednym z jego cennych węży.

Reszta uczniów również została przydzielona do odpowiednich domów, ale Harry zwrócił uwagę jedynie na tych, którzy skończyli w Slytherinie, czyli na: Marcusa Flinta, Terrence’a Higgisa i Persephone Urquhart, a także na Percivala Weasley’a, młodszego brata Charlie’go, który skończył w Gryffindorze. Percy, jak go nazywał Charlie, nie uśmiechał się tak jak jego brat, z dołeczkami, pokazując zęby. Harry zdecydowanie stwierdził, że wygląda tak, jakby uśmiech miał go niemal fizycznie zranić.

Dyrektor, profesor Dumbledore, wstał i stanął na podium umieszczonym przed stołem nauczycielskim, gdy profesor McGonagall zabrała tiarę i stołek. Miał najszerszy uśmiech ze wszystkich w pomieszczeniu, kiedy wyciągnął ręce.

— Witamy z powrotem naszych uczniów i serdecznie witamy naszych pierwszoroczniaków! Zanim zaczniemy ucztę, chciałbym powiedzieć kilka słów. Oto one: Bucik! Megafon! Druzgotek! Szczypnięcie! Dziękuję! — Usiadł i wszyscy zaczęli klaskać i wiwatować.

Harry spojrzał na swojego ojca, który westchnął i potrząsnął głową.

— Ojcze?

— Nie martw się, Harry — odpowiedział Snape. — Jestem pewien, że szaleństwo nie jest zaraźliwe.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, pewien, że jego ojciec żartuje, a potem podskoczył na swoim krześle, gdy na stole pojawiły się nagle półmiski i talerze wypełnione jedzeniem. Pieczona wołowina, kurczak, wieprzowina, pudding Yorkshire, kiełbaski, bekon, stek, pieczone ziemniaczki, kiełbaski, puree, frytki i groszek, marchew, sos… Harry wpatrywał się w to wszystko. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tylu potraw w jednym miejscu. Już niemal czuł to, ostrą nutę ziemniaków, sól sosu, słodki zielony groszek…

— Na co masz ochotę? — zapytał Snape, wyrywając go z transu.

Harry z powrotem zwrócił swój wzrok na niego i pokręcił głową, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i położył wszystkiego po trochu na jego talerzu, a potem, zanim Harry zdążył zapytać, pokroił mięso na małe kawałki, które chłopiec mógł nabić na widelec.

— Może zechcesz zamknąć usta… — powiedział cicho Severus — …i podnieść widelec.

Zawstydzony, Harry pośpiesznie zrobił to co powiedział jego ojciec i zaczął jeść. Wszystko było pyszne. Zatracił się w poczuciu smakowania góry jedzenia. Kruchego mięsa, chrupiących warzyw i delikatnego, kremowego sosu. W pewnym momencie przymknął oczy i był zaskoczony, gdy Snape wytarł mu twarz serwetką, aby usunąć pozostałości ziemniaków z jego policzka. Ojciec nie wytknął mu jego braku manier, za co był wdzięczny.

Hagrid siedział po drugiej stronie Harry’ego i skończył cztery porcje swojego jedzenia nałożonego na talerz, zanim chłopiec zjadł swoją pierwszą. Harry patrzył, jak ogromny człowiek jadł. Widział, jak okruchy z chleba, kawałki ziemniaków, a nawet krople sosu utykają w rozłożystej brodzie. Zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób Hagrid ją później oczyszczał. Harry’emu zawsze wystarczała jedynie serwetka.

Kiedy wszyscy zjedli, resztki obiadu zniknęły z talerzy, pozostawiając je ponownie czystymi. Chwilę później, na miejscu potraw pojawiły się puddingi każdego smaku, jaki Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić. Bloki lodów w dziesiątkach smaków, szarlotki, truskawki i wiśnie do zanurzania w czekoladzie, eklerki, pączki, deser trifle, melasowe tarty, pudding ryżowy oraz chlebowy i tort figowy.

Harry miał szeroko otwarte oczy, gdy patrzył na to wszystko.

— Możesz wybrać dwie rzeczy — powiedział Snape. — Nie chcę, by przez całą noc bolał cię żołądek.

Harry przytaknął.

— Chcę…

— Mogę.

Harry zmarszczył nos na to upomnienie i zaczął ponownie:

— Czy mogę mieć tartę?

— Możesz — odpowiedział i położył kawałek ciasta na talerzu Harry’ego. — I jeszcze jedna rzecz, jeśli chcesz.

— Lody?

— Czy tak o to pytasz?

Harry skrzywił się.

— Nie, ojcze. Czy mogę mieć te lody? — Wskazał na blok białych lodów z czarnymi plamkami.

— Oczywiście. — Snape wziął porcję lodów i położył ją na cieście. — Ekscytacja z powodu ogromnego obiadu nie jest powodem, aby zapominać o manierach — mruknął i Harry skinął głową.

— Tak, ojcze. Przepraszam.

Severus uśmiechnął się do niego jednym z tych pełnych zadowolenia uśmiechów, które unosiły lewy kącik jego warg.

— Lepiej żebyś zaczął je jeść, zanim się roztopią.

Harry zachichotał na sam ten pomysł i wziął łyżeczkę. Lody były zimne i jedwabiste, tarta wciąż była gorąca i z kruchym ciastem, które rozpływało się w ustach.

— Smaczne? — zapytał Severus.

Harry skinął głową, wciąż wypełnionymi ustami, a ojciec mrugnął do niego.

Obok Harry’ego Hagrid wypijał swój trzeci kielich wina. Zapach napoju przeszkadzał mu, ale nic nie powiedział, po prostu jadł swój deser i wypił odrobię soku z dyni. Ojciec powiedział mu, że sok z dyni jest bardzo istotny na wzrost dla młodych chłopców, niezależnie od tego, czy Harry pił szklankę mleka podczas śniadania. Mimo tego, że bardzo chciał skończyć w całości swoją tartę, mógł zjeść jedynie mniejszą jej cześć, zanim jego brzuch był tak pełny, że aż bolał. Powstrzymał się przed jedzeniem, nie chcąc, żeby Severus zajmował się w nocy jego bolącym brzuchem.

Wreszcie deser również zniknął ze stołów, a dyrektor wstał ponownie. Cały pokój uspokoił się przy dźwiękach nerwowego stukania sztućcami, kaszlem, czy chichotem.

— Jeszcze kilka słów, po tym jak teraz jesteśmy nakarmieni i napojeni — powiedział dyrektor. — Mam kilka podstawowych zasad, które muszę wam przekazać. Pierwszoroczniacy powinni zwrócić uwagę, że wstęp do lasu na terenie szkoły jest zabroniony dla wszystkich uczniów i dobrze by było, aby kilka osób ze starszych roczników o tym pamiętało. — Dumbledore zmrużył oczy, patrząc w stronę stołu Gryffindora. Wśród uczniów tego domu rozbrzmiał delikatny śmiech.

— Pozwoliłem sobie również poprosić pana Filcha, woźnego, aby przypomnieć wszystkim, że używanie magii między zajęciami jest zabronione.

Z drżeniem, Harry spojrzał na niespodziewany ruch w pobliżu tylnego wejścia do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie stał mężczyzna o długich włosach i okrutnym spojrzeniu, który trzymał w ramionach dużego kota. Pan Filch. _Och nie_. Czuł, jak drżenie przeszywa jego ramiona i nogi, nawet przed tym, jak nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z człowiekiem, który go złapał, skrzywdził i groził go zakuciem w kajdany. Wszystko, co mógł zobaczyć w twarzy mężczyzny było surową nienawiścią. Sprawiało to, że cofnął się do tyłu, zwijając się na krześle, ile tylko był wstanie.

Chwilę później ramię ojca znalazło się wokół jego ciała. Pochylił się nad skulonym Harrym.

— Wszystko w porządku — wyszeptał, ale w jego głosie była nuta tłumionego gniewu, który sprawił, że chłopiec był bardziej przerażony niż pocieszony. — Harry, wszystko jest w porządku. Nie skrzywdzi cię. Upewnię się co do tego.

Harry potrząsnął głową, gdy Dumbledore kontynuował swoją przemowę, nie zdając sobie sprawy z dramatu rozgrywającego się za nim.

— Eliminacje do drużyn quidditcha odbędą się w drugim tygodniu zajęć. Wszyscy zainteresowani grą dla swoich domów powinni skontaktować się z panią Hooch. I na koniec informuję, że przez najbliższe dwa miesiące jezioro jest poza dostępem dla studentów. W tym czasie, nasza kałamarnica będzie dochodziła do siebie po okropnym rozerwaniu macki.

— Chcę iść, tatusiu — przyznał się Harry, chowając twarz w szatach ojca. Pan Filch ma zamiar go zabić albo zakuć w łańcuchy i pobić. Był tego pewien. — Chcę iść do domu.

— Wiem, Harry. Wiem. Jeszcze chwila. Przepraszam.

Dumbledore odwrócił się wreszcie i powiedział:

— …przedstawiam wam nowego mistrza eliksirów, profesora Severusa Snape’a. Mam nadzieję, iż sprawicie, że wraz synem poczują się tutaj bardzo mile widziani. Profesor Snape będzie również opiekunem Slytherinu.

Rozbrzmiały oklaski, głównie dobiegające ze stołu Slytherinu, ale Harry ledwo je słyszał. Jego twarz była schowana w klatce piersiowej ojca, a ramiona wokół niego były silne. Snape trzymał go, chroniąc przed wszystkimi. Severus podniósł się i ukłonił się szybko, zanim pociągnął Harry’ego na kolana, gdy ponownie zajął swoje miejsce.

— Ciii, Harry, jestem tutaj — szeptał. — Zawszę będę cię chronił.

Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na szatach mężczyzny, a po kilku minutach, tak jak ojciec obiecał, podniósł go i wyszedł razem z nim najbliższymi drzwiami.

Ojciec był jedyną osobą, która go kiedykolwiek uratowała.

Harry ufał mu, że będzie go chronił.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus przechadzał się po swoim pokoju, czekając niecierpliwie na Albusa. Niemal godzinę temu powiedział dyrektorowi, żeby się tutaj spotkali i chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że Albus ma prawdopodobnie wiele do zrobienia w pierwszym dniu szkoły, Snape nie mógł pozwolić, aby ten wypadek przeszedł bez echa. Co on myślał? Aby tak niedbale przedstawić Argusa Flicha, jakby obecność człowieka nie miałaby żadnego wpływu na Harry’ego. Niech ten brudny charłak nie zbliża się do syna Severusa na odległość mniejszą niż tysiące kilometrów, po tym co zrobił…  
  
Snape nie był zadowolony.  
  
I nadal musiał się spotkać ze swoimi Wężami. Pierwsza noc miała kluczowe znaczenia dla sposobu jego postępowania i wyznaczała ton relacji ze Ślizgonami przez resztę roku. Dla pierwszorocznych wyznaczała ona ścieżkę ich kariery w Hogwarcie. Wspominał swoją pierwszą noc w zamku, szesnaście lat temu. Wiedział, jak ważna jest dzisiejsza noc, zwłaszcza że robił to po raz pierwszy w życiu. I jeszcze…  
  
I jeszcze, nie mógł zostawić Harry’ego samego. W końcu uspokoił chłopca — musiał uciec się do użycia uspokajającego eliksiru, gdyż miękkie słowa i kołysanie nie pomogły — po godzinie pełnej drżenia i płaczu chłopca, które było tym bardziej rozdzierające serce, bo Harry rzadko był w takim stanie. W trakcie dbania o chłopca obiecał sobie, że go nie zostawi i nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić. Ponadto, jeśli ostatnia interakcja z Flichem stanowiła jakiś standard, to koszmary Harry’ego dzisiejszego wieczoru będą naprawdę okropne.  
  
Wreszcie głowa Albusa pojawiła się w kominku, otoczona zielonymi i żółtymi płomieniami.  
  
— Jestem teraz dość zajęty, Severusie. Czy nie może to poczekać do rana?  
  
— Nie, nie może. Jeśli nie pamiętasz, _powiedziałem ci_ , że zajmę się Flichem, jeśli ty tego nie zrobisz. Czy masz zamiar pozostawić tą sprawę, żebym zajął się nią według mojego własnego uznania?  
  
— Teraz, Severusie, mój drogi chłopcze…  
  
— Nie waż się zwracać _do mnie_ „mój drogi chłopcze”, Albusie. Chcę żebyś przyszedł i zobaczył na własne oczy rezultat swojej bezczynności.  
  
Głowa Albusa zniknęła z głębokim westchnieniem, a chwilę później pojawiło się całe jego ciało, gdy przechodził przez sieć Fiuu. Machając ręką usunął zaklęciem sadzę z jasnożółtych szat, a potem spojrzał na Severusa.  
  
— Argus to wyjątkowy przypadek, jak dobrze wiesz. — Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały silniej niż Severus to zapamiętał. — Jest niewiele miejsc, w których mógłby uczciwie żyć ze swoją przeszłością.  
  
— Tak jak ja, Albusie — warknął Severus. — Nie sprawia to jednak, że torturuję małe dzieci.  
  
— Argus faktycznie nie zaszkodził Harry’emu…  
  
— Naprawdę tak myślisz? W takim razie idź tam.  
  
Severus wskazał na korytarz prowadzący do pokoju Harry’ego. Po czym przeszedł przez częściowo otwarte drzwi, czekając, aż Albus podąży za nim. Chłopiec był zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej, w kącie swojego łóżka przy ścianie. Miał szczelnie zamknięte oczy, ramiona owinięte wokół kolana i opuszczoną głowę. Drżenie przeszywało jego maleńkie ciało, gdy kołysał się w przód i w tył. Jego przemoczone od potu włosy spoczywały płasko na jego potylicy.  
  
Severus zebrał chłopca w ramiona, siadając na krawędzi łóżka. Nawet śpiąc, Harry wzdrygnął się na dotyk, ale potem wtulił się w Severusa, zaciskając małe pięści na szacie ojca i chowając twarz w jego klatce piersiowej.  
  
Wpatrując się w Albusa, Severus obniżył głos do szeptu, ale jego ton nie był mniej surowy.  
  
— _W końcu_ zasnął po wzięciu podwójnej dawki uspokajającego eliksiru zalecanej dla _jedenastoletniego_ dziecka. Wcześniej nie dało się go uspokoić. — Przykrył głowę chłopca dłonią, zbliżając ją do swej piersi. — Teraz, jeśli można, powiedz mi jeszcze raz, że nie został skrzywdzony.  
  
Twarz Albusa była nieczytelna, ale Severus próbował ocenić jego reakcję. Po długiej chwili, dyrektor skinął głową.  
  
— Nie mogę odesłać Argusa — mruknął. — Ale dam mu wyraźne instrukcje dotyczące Harry’ego.  
  
— To nic nie zmieni! — wycedził Severus. Chłopiec zapiszczał ze strachu i Severus ponowie go uspokoił, kołysząc go w ciszy.  
  
— Będzie musiało, Severusie. Niestety, nie mam wyboru w tej kwestii.  
  
— Oszczędź mi tej teatralności. Jesteś dyrektorem, możesz kazać mu odejść.  
  
— W jakim celu? Niestety, lepiej żeby służył pod moim czujnym okiem, niż gdzieś indziej.  
  
Severus gotował się ze wściekłości przez kilka minut. Było oczywiste, że Albus nie zamierzał zmienić zdania w tej sprawie, a także nie pozwoli zrobić Severusowi, tego co zechce, czyli rozszarpać dozorcę na małe kawałki i nakarmić nimi kałamarnicę. Tak więc zdecydował się na trzecią opcję.  
  
— W takim razie zaparzę eliksir wierności, który wypije. To jedyny sposób, abym pozostał na terenie zamku, kiedy on również tutaj przebywa.   
  
— Severusie!  
  
— Nie, Albusie. Ten człowiek stanowi niebezpieczeństwo dla mojego syna i _nie mam zamiaru tego tak zostawić_.  
  
— Przynajmniej _rozważ_ inne opcje.  
  
Severus był zaskoczony słysząc błagalną nutę w głosie Albusa. Zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Dam ci czas do piątkowego południa, do czasu kiedy eliksir będzie gotowy. Jeśli w tym czasie nie wymyślisz lepszego rozwiązania, będzie on związany do całkowitej ochrony Harry’ego, inaczej będziesz potrzebował nowego Mistrza Eliksirów.  
  
Albus znów westchnął i powoli skinął głową.  
  
— Dobrze, miejmy nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do tego.  
  
Severus również miał taką nadzieję.  
  


OoO

  
Wreszcie, w odniesieniu do obowiązków głowy domu, Severus zrobił jedyną rzecz jaką mógł. Opatuliwszy Harry’ego kocem, przytulił go do piersi i zgodnie z planem poszedł do gniazda Węży. Chłopiec był wystarczająco otumaniony eliksirem, że ledwo zauważał otaczającą go rzeczywistość, chociaż i tak jego śpiąca twarz była wykrzywiona przez napięcie. Ślizgoni, którzy nigdy nie przepuścili okazji do dostrzeżenia słabości, obserwowali ich w wielkim skupieniu.  
  
Aby to zrekompensować, Severus zwiększył swój grymas dziesięciokrotnie i dodał ekstra groźbę do swojego głosu. Pod koniec swojego przemówienia na temat ich obowiązków, swoich oczekiwań i listy zasad, których musieli przestrzegać, aby uniknąć jego gniewu, uczniowie wyglądali na wystarczająco onieśmielonych, że nie spodziewał się mieć z nimi wielkich problemów, a przynajmniej nie w najbliższej przyszłości.  
  
Jedna z uczennic z szóstego roku podeszła do niego później i zaproponowała mu swoją pomoc w razie potrzeby, jako opiekunka Harry’ego.  
  
Przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie.  
  
— Panna Parkinson, nie mylę się?  
  
— Zgadza się, profesorze Snape. Rose Parkinson.  
  
Chociaż jego instynkt mówił mu, aby odmówić tej ofercie pod pretekstem, że znajomość wzbudziłaby brak szacunku, to był zbyt świadomy, że obecnie tylko Gryffindor — w osobie Charliego Weasleya — wywierał jakiś wpływ na jego syna i byłoby to brakiem myślenia przyszłościowego, jeśli odrzuciłby pomoc własnego domu. Dlatego też odpowiedział, zważając na swój ton głosu:  
  
— Rozważę to. Doceniam twoją chęć pomocy.  
  
— Dziękuję. — Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na chłopca w jego ramionach. Jej wyraz twarzy przypominający mopsa, złagodniał. — Ile ma lat? — zapytała, a Severus westchnął, pogodzony z koniecznością odbycia tej rozmowy.  
  
— Siedem.  
  
— Mam siostrę w jego wieku. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Ale jest taki mały — powiedziała cicho.  
  
Snape prychnął.  
  
— Nie pozwól, by jego mały rozmiar cię oszukał. Jest prawdziwym potworem, kiedy zaczyna szaleć.  
  
Dziewczyna roześmiała się.  
  
— Tak samo jak Pansy. — Spojrzała przez ramię na miejsce, gdzie zebrali się jej koledzy z roku, obserwując ją i czekając. — Powinnam iść. Obowiązki prefekta. Ale dziękuję, profesorze.  
  
Z nieokreślonym mruknięciem, Severus opuścił Węże i wrócił do swoich kwater. Wiedział, że czegoś nie zauważył w swojej interakcji z Parkison, ale nie wiedział, co dokładnie to było.  
  


OoO

  
Koszmary Harry’ego były okropne i nie pozwalały zaznać im zbyt wiele snu w nocy. Rankiem, chłopiec był niespokojny i nie chciał go puścić, a Severus tracił nadzieję, że któryś z nich dotrze na czas na śniadanie. Ostatecznie, musiał wezwać zarówno Nelli i Fern, żeby zostali z Harrym w jego komnatach, w czasie gdy on poszedł przekazać plany zajęć i zjeść coś w biegu przed swoją pierwszą lekcją.  
  
Śniadanie się już skończyło, kiedy przybył, więc wszystko co mógł dostać to filiżanka z wystygłą kawą. Rzucił zaklęcie, by podgrzać ją ponownie, ale wynikająca z tego gorycz sprawiła, że poczuł przygnębienie. McGonagall w szczególności omijała go szerokim łukiem. Po kilku niezadawalających łyczkach kawy, zszedł do stołu Slytherinu i rozdał plan zajęć, ignorując wczesne poranne lamentowanie swoich studentów, gdy zobaczyli swoje harmonogramy.  
  
W zaledwie kilka minut przed swoimi pierwszymi zajęciami, Severus udał się do lochu. Jego szaty falowały za nim gwałtownie, gdy szedł w wielkim pośpiechu. Gdy śpieszył się do klasy, usłyszał więcej niż jeden komentarz o swoim podobieństwie do wielkiego, czarnego nietoperza. Ten pomysł sprawił, że uśmiechnął się. Po chwili, otworzył z trzaskiem drzwi do pracowni eliksirów zaskakując trzeci rocznik składający się z Gryffindorów i Ślizgonów, tak że ci niemal podskoczyli na swoich miejscach i odwrócili się, by na niego spojrzeć.  
  
Zlustrował wzrokiem klasę, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z jedną osobą. Kiedy był pewien, że wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę i czuli pewną nieufność, dostosował swój głos, by powiedzieć niemal szeptem:  
  
— Nie ma tutaj głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami…  
  


OoO

  
— Gdzie jest ojciec? — zapytał ponownie Harry.  
  
Nelli przechyliła głowę na bok. Jej wielkie oczy były pełne współczucia, ale jej głos był twardy, gdy powiedziała:  
  
— Mistrz Snape uczy swoje klasy, mistrzu Harry i chciał żebyś zjadł swoje śniadanie.  
  
— Nie jestem głodny.  
  
Bolał go żołądek, tak jakby coś w środku chciało się wyrwać na zewnątrz i nie chciało mu się jeść. Chciał jedynie, żeby ojciec wrócił.  
  
— Nie powinieneś pomijać śniadania, mistrzu Harry!  
  
— Nie pomijam…  
  
— I nie powinieneś również marudzić — kontynuowała Nelli.  
  
— _Nie marudzę_. Chcę tylko mojego _tatusia_. — Oczy miał pełne łez. Nie mógł ich powstrzymać. Czuł się tak przez cały ranek. To było naprawdę dziwne. Nigdy w życiu tak wiele nie płakał. — Dlaczego nie może wrócić do domu i być _ze mną_?  
  
— Mistrz Snape uczy swoje klasy, mistrzu Harry — powtórzyła skrzatka. — Ale po zjedzeniu śniadania, Nelli zabierze cię do Hagrida i śliniącego psa, dobrze?  
  
— Nie chcę…  
  
— Mistrzu Harry — powiedziała besztającym tonem. — Nelli sądzi, że mistrz Hagrid tęskni za tobą. Dwa dni temu powiedział, że chciałby cię wkrótce zobaczyć.  
  
Wciąż siedząc przy małym stole w kuchni, Harry trącił widelcem swoją kiełbasę i jajecznicę, przesuwając je z jednego końca talerza na drugi. Tosty leżały obok, nietknięte.  
  
— Mistrzu Harry?  
  
— Dobrze — odpowiedział smutno.  
  
— Najpierw zjesz swoje śniadanie, tak jak powiedział mistrz Snape.  
  
— W porządku. — Poszturchał jeszcze trochę jajka, zanim wziął dwa kęsy. Potem spojrzał błagalnie na Nelli. — Naprawdę nie jestem głodny — powiedział.  
  
Nelli cmoknęła z niezadowoleniem nad talerzem, ale skinęła głową, a Harry zsunął się z krzesła i po tym, jak założył lekki płaszcz, poszedł za nią na dwór. Na zewnątrz było pochmurnie i panował lekki chłód, a odrobina mgły wisiała w powietrzu rozprzestrzeniając się po terenie. Poranna rosa widniała na trawie, przez co buty oraz skarpetki Harry’ego zostały nasączone wodą w ciągu kilku minut od jego wyjścia z zamku, lecz Harry ledwo to zauważył.  
  
Gdy zbliżyli się do chaty Hagrida, Kieł rzucił się w ich stronę. Harry odepchnął jego pysk, gdy chciał polizać go po twarzy.   
— Leżeć, Kieł — powiedział, zamiast zaśmiać się jak to zwykle robił. Pies go posłuchał.  
  
— Arry! — Donośny krzyk dobiegł z ogrodu z tyłu chatki. — Dobrze cię widzieć. Chodź, napij się razem ze mną i z Kłem.  
  
— Cześć, Hagrid — przywitał się Harry. — Nie chce mi się pić.  
  
— Nie chcesz herbaty? — Hagrid wyglądał na zszokowanego. — Och, a co z pysznym ciasteczkami? Upiekłem je dzisiaj rano.  
  
— Nie jestem głodny — stwierdził Harry, kręcąc czubkiem buta w ziemi. — Ale dzięki.  
  
— Co się stało, Arry? Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem, byś odmówił ciasteczkom.  
  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Hagrid podszedł do niego i położył dwa palce pod jego brodę, unosząc mu głowę, więc musiał spojrzeć na twarz giganta.  
  
— Możesz mi powiedzieć, Arry. O wszystkich swoich zmartwieniach.  
  
— Nie mogę — powiedział Harry i ku jego zgrozie poczuł, jak wzbiera mu się na płacz. Wytarł szybko łzy, mając nadzieję, że Hagrid ich nie zobaczył.  
  
— Jasne, że możesz.   
  
Ton Hagrida był naprawdę miękki i tak miły, że Harry przestał oddychać, by tylko lepiej go usłyszeć.  
  
— Chcę mojego ojca — wyszeptał zakłopotany, jednocześnie tak samo zdesperowany.  
  
— Ach, dobrze, Arry. Jest zajęty dzisiejszymi zajęciami. Wiesz o tym.  
  
— _Wiem_ , Hagridze, ale… ale…  
  
— Wyrzuć to z siebie — zachęcał go pół-olbrzym. — Wszystko jest okej.  
  
— Ojciec jest jedyną osobą, która mnie _ochroni_. — Wykrztusił wreszcie Harry. Po tym słowa same zaczęły z niego wylatywać. — Przed panem Filchem, który będzie starał się mnie zabić. _Bo chce to zrobić_. Wiem to. Złapie mnie, zakuje w łańcuchy i skrzywdzi mnie mocno. Jedynie mój tatuś mnie uratuje.  
  
Przez ciszę jaka zapadła, Harry słyszał w uszach szum swojej płynącej krwi. Pół-olbrzym patrzył na niego przez dłuższy czas, a potem jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, które spłynęły mu po policzkach, aż do jego bujnej brody.   
  
— Nie, Harry — powiedział i pociągnął głośno nosem, wycierając łzy z twarzy swoimi grubymi jak kiełbasy palcami. — Pan Filch nie zrobi tego. Niczego z tego wszystkiego. Dyrektor nie pozwoliłby mu na to, tak jak twój tata.  
  
— Ale…  
  
— Nie ma żadnych ale, Arry. Nic ci się nie stanie, przysięgam na dobre imię Dumbledore’a. W porządku?  
  
Przygryzając wargę, Harry spojrzał na Nelli, która pośpiesznie kiwnęła głową. Będąc w mniejszości, lekko przygarbił się, ale po chwili przytaknął.  
  
— W porządku.  
  
— Dobrze. — Hagrid poklepał go po plecach, niemal przewracając. — Teraz wejdź do środka. Dostałem przesyłkę zeszłej nocy. Jestem pewien, że ci się to spodoba. Przybył całą drogę aż z Syberii, ten jest…  
  
Przywołując uśmiech na najnowszy nabytek Hagrida, Harry wszedł za nim do chaty.


	3. Chapter 3

Po sześciu godzinach nauczania niekompetentnych, niedbałych głupców, dwóch godzinach sprzątania po nich i godzinie słuchania narzekań swoich współpracowników na nowych i powracających uczniów oraz kolejnej godzinie na ustalenie ostatecznych nocnych dyżurów oraz nadzorowania szlabanów, Severus był wyczerpany i nie pragnął niczego więcej niż gorącej kąpieli, a także chwili relaksu z kieliszkiem brandy i dobrą książką. Albo mógł się rozluźnić na fotelu wpatrując się w przestrzeń. To również brzmiało dobrze.  
  
Ale musiał przygotować eliksir dla Flicha — tego, którego przygotowanie trwało cztery godziny, jeszcze przed rozpaleniem pod kociołkiem i następne cztery godzinny ciągłego pilnowania go, mieszania i chłodzenia… Zrobiłby to w piątek, ale chciał żeby Flich go wypił, lub do cholery wyniósł się stąd. A do tego miał jeszcze do ocenienia wakacyjne prace domowe oraz już miał przypilnować dwóch szlabanów przypisanych mu przez Minerwę — niech ją szlag — które mieli uczniowie z jego domu. A także musiał przygotować składniki eliksirów na jutrzejsze zajęcia.  
  
To będzie długa noc.  
  
Wszedł do swoich kwater oczekując, że będzie cicho. Nelli pilnowała Harry’ego za dnia, a później zmianę przejmowała Fern… aż do czasu, gdy trzeba było iść spać. Harry teraz powinien być po kolacji i przygotowywać się pójścia do łóżka. Severus był zawiedziony, że nie zjadł posiłku z synem, ale wiedział, że dla chłopca to był nadal ciężki okres po katastrofie z Filchem w Wielkiej Sali, a Dumbledore nalegał, by przynajmniej w tym tygodniu jadł obiad wraz z resztą personelu. Zgodził się, ale nie zjadł zbyt wiele, martwiąc się o syna.  
  
Nawet jeśli tego oczekiwał, to nie był przygotowany na ciszę, którą zastał. Na niemal śmiertelną ciszę panującą w jego kwaterach. Nawet najlżejsze tchnienie oddechu nie mąciło ciszy.  
  
Natychmiast jego ciało weszło w stan gotowości. Z przygotowaną różdżką, Severus ruszył ostrożnie przez salon do korytarza, który prowadził do drzwi sypialni i jego biura. Drzwi do pokoju Harry’ego były uchylone. Cichaczem zakradł się do nich, zauważając, że z sypialni syna wydobywa się nikłe światło, które musiało pochodzić jedynie od jednej świecy.  
  
Nic nie słyszał, dopóki nie znalazł się tuż przy drzwiach. Dopiero wtedy do jego uszu dobiegły te dziwne, przeszywające dźwięki… potem znowu cisza.  
  
Zakradając się do małej szczeliny między drzwiami a framugą, przez którą wpadało światło, Severus zajrzał do pokoju chłopca. Mógł zobaczyć jedynie cześć łóżka, na której w poprzek spoczywał Harry. Dostrzegł jego ramię, nogę i część tułowia. A następnie… kruczoczarne włosy dziecka i miejsce, gdzie dotykały jego szyi oraz duże, spiczaste z białym futrem… ucho? To było ucho. Obróciło się ono w jego stronę, a później drgnęło, gdy pazurzasta łapa je podrapała.  
  
Co do…?  
  
Severus wycelował różdżką w ucho i popchnął drzwi, wchodząc do pokoju. Światło świecy migotało w lodowo niebieskich oczach znajdujących się poniżej ucha, które były umiejscowione na białej (lub kremowej), wąskiej, kociej twarzy młodego kugucharu, który nie miał więcej niż trzy lub cztery miesiące.  
  
Skąd…?  
  
Harry nie poruszył się z miejsca, na które padł zmęczony na łóżko, ale wyglądał na całego i zdrowego. Severus zerknął na skrzatkę domową Fern, która spała na małym krześle w pokoju. Koguchar obserwował go bez mrugnięcia swoimi niebieskimi oczami. Severus wpatrywał się w niego. Kociak całkowicie umyślnie, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, opuścił lekko pyszczek na szyję Harry’ego i jego różowy języczek otarł się o odsłoniętą skórę… tak jakby to cholerna rzecz szydziła z niego!  
  
Harry uniósł rękę i podrapał się z roztargnieniem po szyi. Jego oczy wciąż pozostawały zamknięte.  
  
Po chwili, Severus wyszedł z pokoju i powiedział pod nosem:  
  
— Fern.  
  
Ze swojego miejsca widział, jak oczy skrzatki otworzyły się gwałtownie, czemu towarzyszyło miękkie westchnienie, a potem nastąpiło pyknięcie i Fern zniknęła ze swojego siedzenia. Pojawiła się tuż przed Severusem.  
  
— Mistrzu Snape! — krzyknęła. Severus uciszył ją, wskazując jak blisko znajdują się Harry’ego. Rumieniąc się z zakłopotania powiedziała ciszej. — Jesteś w domu!  
  
Severus uznał, że nie musi na to odpowiadać, zamiast tego obniżając swój głos zapytał:  
— Co to jest?  
  
— Koguchar, mistrzu Snape!  
  
— To oczywiste. — Severus westchnął i spojrzał na stworzenie. Niewyraźne szarawe plamki na czysto kremowo białym futrze, wystający różowy nosek i niebieskie oczy, powodowały, że wyglądał jak mała, śnieżna pantera. To było raczej piękne. Ale to znajdowało się w _jego domu_.  
  
— Teraz, czemu on tu jest?  
  
— Mistrz Hagrid pokazywał młodemu mistrzowi Harry’emu młodego koguchara, a mistrzowi Harry’emu bardzo spodobał się kociak.  
  
— I Hagrid dał mu tę bestię.  
  
Westchnął kolejny raz. Będzie musiał przeprowadzić długą rozmowę z mężczyzną, podczas której będzie musiał wyjaśnić znaczenie słowa „gajowy”. Na Merlina!  
  
— Tak — potwierdziła szczęśliwie Fern. — I mistrz Harry pokazywał Melasie cały zamek, nawet…  
  
— Chwila — przerwał jej Severus. — Jak to coś nazwałaś?  
  
— Mistrz Harry, nazwał swojego koguchara Melasową Tartą.  
  
Severus zamknął oczy i chwycił się za mostek nosa. Chłopiec już to _nazwał_. Cholera.  
  
— Ojcze? — Dobiegł do niego zaspany głos z sypialni Harry’ego.  
  
Severus zerknął ponownie do pokoju i uniósł brew na wygląd syna, gdy ten usiadł i przetarł oczy. Była to jedna z najgorszych łóżkowych fryzur, jakie Severus kiedykolwiek widział. Włosy mokre od potu oraz jak mógł się założyć od śliny, były teraz przyklejone do policzka chłopca. Być może koguchar je lizał. Kociak stanął na tylnych nogach i rozciągając swoje ciało musnął językiem ucho chłopca. Harry zachichotał.  
  
— Przestań, Mela. — Podrapał kotka po głowie, który wtulił się w jego dłoń, mrucząc.  
  
— Harry…? — powiedział Severus naglącym tonem.  
  
— Hagrid dał mi ją. Czy nie jest śliczna? Hagrid powiedział, że będzie mnie broniła przed złymi ludźmi i pomoże znaleźć drogę do domu, gdy się zgubię, bo jest prawie magiczna i jest naprawdę miła. Mogę ją zatrzymać?  
  
Severus zacisnął zęby.  
  
— Wierzę, że jest to pytanie, które _trzeba_ było zadać, _zanim_ przyjąłeś prezent od Hagrida. Nie chcę dzielić komnat z kogucharem.  
  
Oczy Harry’ego stały się ogromne na ton Severusa. Udało im się połączyć smutek i niewinność, co uderzyło Severusa w jego najsłabszy punkt, ale pomimo tego obiecał sobie, że będzie nieustępliwy. Nie lubił kotów ani kogucharów. W rzeczywistości, sądził że był na nie dość uczulony.  
  
Policzki Harry’ego pokryły się ciemnym rumieńcem, przed tym jak pochylił głowę.  
  
— Tak, proszę pana — szepnął chłopiec. — Oddam ją.  
  
Unikał wzroku Severusa, gdy wziął w dłonie kulkę futra, która wbijała mu się pazurami w ramiona i przycisnął nos do czubka głowy kotka, a następnie przetarł policzkiem wzdłuż jego uszu, gdy zsunął się z łóżka.  
  
— Jest późno — powiedział z pewnym gniewem Severus. — Zbyt późno, by męczyć Hagrida. Możesz się z nim spotkać rano. — Spojrzał na Fern, a potem na nieuporządkowane łóżko, w którym spoczywał Harry.  
  
— Czy zjadłeś kolację? — zapytał.  
  
— Umm…  
  
— Czy zjadłeś przynajmniej obiad? — Harry spoglądał na niego pustym spojrzeniem. Severus zwrócił się do skrzata domowego. — Jak długo spaliście?  
  
— Mistrzu Snapie? — Fern skrzywiła się na moment, zanim odpowiedziała: — Dwie godziny i trzydzieści pięć minut, proszę pana! Mistrz Harry był bardzo zmęczony po zwiedzaniu zamku i…  
  
Wzdychając po raz kolejny, Severus obrócił się i ruszył z powrotem korytarzem.  
  
— Chciałbym zobaczyć obiad na stole i i Harry’ego umytego i gotowego o dziewiętnastej trzydzieści. Jeśli możesz sobie z tym poradzić.  
  
Ruszył, by wziąć w ciszy bardzo gorący prysznic. Być może zjadłby więcej w zaciszu swoich komnat, niż w Wielkiej Sali wypełnionej wgapiającymi się i hałasującymi dziećmi.  
  
Dwadzieścia minut później wyszedł spod prysznica, jeszcze nie uspokojony, ale przynajmniej czysty. Przy stole, obok krzesła stał Harry. Wyprostowany z opuszczoną głową, tak jak Fern. Koguchara nigdzie nie było w pobliżu. Podany już obiad — pieczona wołowina, ziemniaki, groszek — pachniał zachęcająco.  
  
W miejscu, gdzie miał siedzieć Snape znajdował się kieliszek czerwonego wina. Usiadłszy, rozłożył serwetkę, kładąc ją na kolanach, po czym przyjrzał się Harry’emu, który stał sztywno z dłońmi zaciśniętymi przy bokach. Jego ramiona drżały.  
  
— Harry, usiądź — powiedział łagodnie.  
  
Chłopiec podniósł głowę. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, a jego usta były zaciśnięte. Jego wzrok omiótł stół, a oddech zamarł mu w klatce piersiowej.  
  
Severus szybko stracił cierpliwość. Wiedział, że powinien wstać i odejść, gdy był w złym nastroju, ale był głodny i zmęczony. Chciał po prostu się zrelaksować po długim i żmudnym dniu. Co było z kolacją, że działała na syna w taki sposób?  
  
— Harry, porozmawiaj zemną. Co się dzieje?  
  
Harry potrząsnął głową. Może nawet się trząsł. Drżenie w jego kończynach było wyraźniejsze.  
  
Severus zmrużył oczy. Co do cholery? Nie miał pojęcia, co może być nie tak, a najwyraźniej chłopiec nie jest mu w stanie powiedzieć. W takim razie…  
  
— Spójrz na mnie.  
  
Harry wreszcie na niego spojrzał.  
  
— _Legilimens_ — wyszeptał Severus.  
  
Obrazy wybuchły mu przed oczami. Severus prześlizgiwał się przez nie starannie, przeglądając wspomnienia i spychając na bok swój własny stosunek do koguchara jako sprawę nieważną, aż do popołudniowych zajęć swojego syna, polegających na spacerowaniu po zakurzonych korytarzach i bieganiu do upadłego z podskakującym kotkiem. Przesuwał się dalej, do gróźb Filcha, o kolejne dni w tył, aby następnie przejść coraz dalej, poszukując powodów, dlaczego jego syn się tak zachowywał.  
  
Ach. Tutaj to było…  
  
_Resztki posiłku – pieczeń, groszek i ziemniaki są pozostawione na stole. Harry zbiera po kolei każdy talerz, aby je umyć, wgapiając się w każdy kawałek jedzenia, którego nie wolno mu było mieć… Wielki pragnienie, jedynie wilgotna szmatka do ssania w mrocznym, ciasnym przyprawiającym o klaustrofobię pokoju… Grzebanie w wiadrze na śmieci… Smak ziemniaków. Zatęchłe, ale mokre. Ledwo je przeżuwa i szybko połyka… Jasne światło, gwałtowna wrzawa, wrzaski, krzyk Harry’ego… Chłód nocy na dworze, mdły smak krwi na ustach… Wąż ogrodowy i lodowata woda. Więcej wody, niżby chciał. Pozbawione uczuć słowa ciotki Petunii: „Vernon, rozprawi się z tobą, chłopcze”… Kopnięcia i uderzenia zadane przez Dudleya i jego przyjaciół. Ból w jego żebrach, dłoni, zgnieciona… Wujek Vernon z kołnierzem mówiący: „Na kolana”. Obroża zaciskająca się mocno. Metalowe ogniwa wbijające się w skórę… „Jeśli będziesz dobrym psem, to być może dostaniesz dzisiaj kolację”…_  
  
Czując mdłości, Severus wycofał się z umysłu Harry’ego. Jego wściekłość wzrosła, ale starał się zachować zimną krew. Gdyby Dursley nie podążał szybką drogą wprost do szaleństwa dzięki jego poprzedniej wizycie, to natychmiast poszedłby do domu tych przeklętych mugoli i zaczął odzierać ich ze skóry i mięśni.  
  
Z machnięciem różdżki Severus usunął niefortunny posiłek ze stołu i skupił się na Harry’m, który był na kolanach z dłońmi oplecionymi wokół siebie. W ciszy, po jego policzkach spływały łzy, gdy kołysał się w tę i z powrotem. Pochylony szeptał coś, ale Severus nie mógł tego usłyszeć.  
  
Severus opadł na podłogę obok niego. Jego serce zacisnęło się boleśnie, gdy Harry z wzdrygnięciem odsunął się od niego. Chłopiec przyjął postawę obronną wobec niego, zwijając się w kulkę. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę, jak Severus zachowywał się w ciągu ostatniej półgodziny. Przeklinając swoją głupotę i brak cierpliwości pod nosem, Severus zmusił się by jego ręce zostały przy jego boku, by nie sięgnąć po syna. Nie chciał go znów przestraszyć.  
  
— Harry, przepraszam… Harry, jesteś w Hogwarcie. Pamiętasz? Spójrz na mnie, Harry… Słyszysz mnie? Synu?  
  
Niezdolny do zniesienia cichego lamentu syna, Severus wyciągnął do niego ponownie ręce, ale jego dłonie zostały odbite przez białą rozmytą kulkę, która pojawiła się przed nim.  
  


OoO

  
_— Wstrętne, brudne zwierzę! — wrzasnął, chwytając Harry’ego za szyję. Potrząsnął nim wystarczająco mocno, by zęby chłopca zadzwoniły. — Wiedziałem, że spróbujesz czegoś takiego. Powiedziałem, chłopcze, żadnego jedzenia. Ja już cię oduczę nieposłuszeństwa i robienia tych twoich dziwactw! Paskudny dziwak! — Wuj Vernon pchnął go w kierunku tylnych drzwi. — Na zewnątrz! Jeśli zachowujesz się jak pies, będziesz tak traktowany. Nie zostałeś stworzony do życia z porządnymi ludźmi. Wynocha z mojego domu!_  
  
_Później…_  
  
_Błysk w oczach mężczyzny był przerażający. Nogi chłopca drżały, więc nie miał problemu z tym, by opaść na kolana. W ciągu kilku sekund wuj owinął łańcuch wokół jego szyi, zapinając go niczym naszyjnik. W następnej chwili przyczepił go do czarnej liny. Smycz! Uświadomił sobie wstrząśnięty Harry. Jego ręce natychmiast skierowały się do łańcucha i zaczęły go szarpać._  
  
_— Zostaw! — krzyknął Vernon, uderzając go w posiniaczone ręce. Następnie podniósł ostatnią rzecz, potrzebną do utrzymania całkowitej kontroli. Harry zmrużył oczy, by zobaczyć, że jest to duży wkręt zakończony pętlą. Chwytając drugi koniec smyczy, mężczyzna zaprowadził Harry’ego do najdalszego miejsca w ogrodzie. Ciężkim, drewnianym młotkiem przymocował wkręt do boku szopy, wysoko nad głową siostrzeńca, następnie przywiązał do niego koniec smyczy. Szydził z chłopca, zmierzając do domu: — Jeśli będziesz dobrym psem, to być może dostaniesz dzisiaj kolację. Jeśli nie…_  
  
Chłopiec, wciąż będąc na kolanach, uniósł ręce w stronę swojego gardła. _Nie było jej_. Nie było smyczy. Żadnej obroży. Już ich nie było.  
  
— Nie pies — jęknął cicho. — Nie ma obroży.  
  
Pochylił się nisko, pozostawiając odsłonięte plecy, ale to zawsze było lepsze niż brzuch. Strach ścisnął mu gardło i przylgnął do niego niczym lepkie pajęczyny, od których nie mógł się uwolnić. Jego umysł skupiał się na wspomnieniach dni, kiedy nie miał jedzenia, tylko odrobinę wody, szopę, złamane palce i małego węża, który zapytał go, czy był już martwy. Jego język muskał go w ucho.  
  
Ale wąż był miękki, a jego wąsy drażniły go w policzek i jakby mokry papier ścierny prześlizgiwał mu się po szczęce. Nie było syczenia. Żadnego węża. Futrzana głowa mrucząc opierała się o jego podbródek. Wyprostował się, aby móc ją pogłaskać. Jego palce wbiły się w futro. Oddech wyrównał mu się, a on sam lekko się zrelaksował. Pamięć o tych strasznych dniach znowu została stłumiona.  
  
Potem zawołano go po imieniu:  
  
— Harry…  
  
Tak. Nazywał się _Harry_. Nie był już chłopcem na tym podwórku. Ktoś… ktoś go uratował i zabrał go stamtąd.  
  
— Tatusiu?  
  
Usłyszał obok siebie rozpaczliwy wdech. Otworzył oczy.  
  
— Harry… przepraszam.  
  
Ojciec otworzył ramiona, ale nie próbował go przyciągnąć do uścisku, więc Harry rzucił mu się na szyję, potrzebując jego ochrony. Musiał wiedzieć, że ojcu nic nie jest i dać mu znać, że z nim również jest wszystko dobrze. Silne ramiona mężczyzny owinęły się wokół niego, gdy się przytulali.  
  
Biała, futrzana mordka spojrzała na niego znad ramienia ojca. Gardło Harry’ego zacisnęło się, że aż nie mógł przełknąć. Bardzo chciał zatrzymać kociaka, ale Severus się na to nie zgodził. Mimo tego, wyciągnął do niej rękę. Zaczęła pocierać swoją główką o jego palce, pozwalając by podrapał ją pod bródką.  
  
— Melasa — powiedział jej imię rozpaczliwym głosem. Oczy go szczypały. Położył głowę na ramieniu ojca, nie chcą już więcej na nią patrzeć.  
  
Ręka ojca otoczyła mu głowę i przycisnął swoje usta do czoła Harry’ego. Jego głos był bardzo delikatny, gdy powiedział:  
— Wydaje się, że się do ciebie przywiązała. — Kiedy Harry podniósł wzrok, Severus kontynuował: — Tarta Melasowa to oryginalne imię. Wyobrażam sobie, że nie mogłaby mieć lepszego.  
  
— Ha… Hagrid, zmie… zmieni je, jeśli będzie chciał — jąkał się Harry. Zamrugał prędko, aby nie dopuścić, by łzy mu pociekły z oczu. — Jest dobry ze zwierzętami. Mela… Mela będzie z nim dobrze.  
  
— Nie. Myślę, że powinieneś ją zatrzymać. — Ojciec zacisnął swój uścisk wokół niego. Jego głos był dziwnie chrapliwy, tak jakby starał się nie płakać. — Jest bardzo opiekuńcza wobec ciebie… Wierzę, że będzie cię broniła. Ty również możesz się nią opiekować.  
  
Harry westchnął zaskoczony.  
  
— Naprawdę, naprawdę tak myślisz? Mogę ją zatrzymać?  
  
— Tak. Możesz ją zatrzymać. — Ojciec z lekkim westchnięciem potrząsnął głową, ale już się nie brzmiał na złego. — Merlinie, dopomóż nam.


	4. Chapter 4

Następnego ranka, Harry obudził się naprzeciwko lodowo niebieskich oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego.   
  
— Mela — wyszeptał i wyciągnął ręce, by mogła ocierać się o jego palce, co zrobiła mrucząc.   
  
Harry uśmiechnął się i podrapał Melasową Tartę za uszami. Była taka _miękka_ i należała do _niego_.  
  
— Masz najlepsze imię… — powiedział jej, a kotka zgodziła się mrucząc głośniej i ocierając się o jego podbródek —…bo jest to najlepsze jedzenie.  
  
— Mistrzu Harry — powiedział ktoś obok niego.   
  
Podskoczył tak prędko, że Mela zeskoczyła z niego z małym syczeniem i zamachnęła się pazurami na intruza.  
  
— W porządku, Mela — powiedział Harry do młodego koguchara. — To tylko Nelli. Jest miła.  
  
Melasa przekręciła głowę na bok i spojrzała uważnie na skrzata domowego. Harry delikatnie chwycił ją za łapę i podniósł, by pomachać do Nelli.  
  
— Widzisz, mówi: „cześć!”.  
  
Nelli uśmiechnęła się z wahaniem i oznajmiła:  
  
— Mistrzu Harry, mistrz Snape powiedział, że musisz wstać i przygotować się do śniadania.  
  
— Czy wciąż tu jest? — spytał Harry, wyślizgując się szybko z łóżka i sięgając po szatę, którą musiał nosić, jeśli nie chciał opuścić pokóju mając na sobie piżamę.  
  
Melasa zeskoczyła z łóżka i otarła swój pyszczek o jego kostkę. Uśmiechnął się i pochylił, by móc podrapać ją po głowie.  
  
— Jest w pracowni, mistrzu Harry, ale nie możesz go tam niepokoić.  
  
Harry wiedział o tym. Laboratorium eliksirów ojca było stanowczo zabronionym miejscem zarówno tutaj, jak i w Spinner’s End.  
  
— Czy zje z nami śniadanie?  
  
— Nelli myśli, że nie, mistrzu Harry. Mistrz Snape jest dzisiejszego ranka bardzo zajęty.  
  
— Och. — Harry usiłował ukryć rozczarowanie. Skierował się krótkim korytarzem do kuchni, gdzie zwykle jedli śniadanie. — W porządku.  
  
— Po tym jak skończysz, Nelli może zabrać się, by odwiedzić mistrza Hagrida.  
  
— Może — odpowiedział wymijająco Harry, wskakując na swoje siedzenie. Któregoś dnia, jego nogi będą wystarczająco długie, by siedząc mógł dotknąć stopami podłogi. W każdym razie miał taką nadzieję. — Ale chce odwiedzić Charliego. Nie widziałem go, odkąd wrócił.  
  
— Charlie Weasley? — zapytała Nelli. — Dzisiaj jest na zajęciach, mistrzu Harry.  
  
— W porządku — zapewnił ją Harry. — Nie będę mu przeszkadzać.  
  
Nelli wpatrywała się w niego przez chwilę, a potem westchnęła lekko.  
  
— Zjedz swoje śniadanie, mistrzu Harry. — Wskazała na stół. — Mistrz mówił o owocach, jajkach, bekonie i tostach. Masz zjeść wszystkiego po trochę.  
  
Harry skinął głową, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Tarta Melasowa wskoczyła mu na kolana i spojrzała na niego, a potem na jedzenie.  
  
— Dobry kociak. — Powoli pogłaskał ją po grzbiecie, śmiejąc się, gdy koniec jej ogona podniósł się, kiedy dłonią dotarł na środek jej długiego kręgosłupa. — Głodna?  
  
 _Oczywiście_ , że była. Niemal słyszał jej myśli, kiedy patrzyła na niego tymi pięknymi niebieskimi oczami. Harry nakarmił ją bekonem, i małymi kawałkami tostu, który oderwał od swojego albo kawałkami, które wziął wprost z talerza dla niej. Melasa nie interesowała się kawałkami pomarańczy, ale lubiła banany.  
  
Kiedy oboje zjedli, Harry schował trochę tostów i pomarańczy w serwetkę, którą wsunął później do kieszeni, kiedy Nelli nie patrzyła. Potem umysł się w łazience i ubrał swoją ulubioną zieloną koszulę i szare spodnie, które było uważane za wystarczająco codzienne, by móc w nich bawić się na podwórku. Kiedy był „reprezentatywny” zabrał Melasę i pilnowany przez Nelli, poszedł szukać Charliego.  
  


OoO

  
Minęła prawie godzina spędzona na wędrówce po zamku z Melasą w jego ramionach lub podążającą za nim oraz z Nelli znajdującą się w pobliżu, zanim Harry znalazł swojego przyjaciela. Charlie był w klasie, tak jak powiedziała skrzatka, ale to już był prawie koniec zajęć. Harry był tego pewien. Zajrzał przez oszkloną górną część drzwi. Musiał podskakiwać, aby cokolwiek zobaczyć.  
  
Tarta Melasowa stała na tylnych nogach, opierając przednie łapy na drzwiach.   
  
— Mrowr? — Niskie, mrukliwe miauknięcie wydobyło się z jej gardła i Harry skinął głową.  
  
— Polubisz Charlie’go. Jest bardzo miły i lubi smoki, Hagrida, i quidditch.  
  
Kilka minut później, lekcja się skończyła, a krzesła zapiszczały o podłogę, gdy zostały odsunięte. Papiery zaszeleściły, uczniowie zaczęli rozmawiać i śmiać się, kiedy zmierzali w stronę drzwi. Harry chwycił Melasę w ramiona, żeby nie została zdeptana i odsunął się od wejścia, obserwując jak inna grupa uczniów opuszcza korytarz. Czekał na przyjaciela.  
  
Charlie był jednym z ostatnich wychodzących uczniów. Jego torba z książkami była niedbale przerzucona przez jego ramię, gdy rozmawiał żywiołowo z czarnowłosym chłopcem tuż obok niego, tym samym, z którym siedział podczas powitalnej uczty.  
  
Harry rzucił się na niego.  
  
— Charlie!  
  
Rudzielec odwrócił się i spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć Harry’ego.  
  
— Oj, Harry! Jak się masz, kolego? Tata daje ci w kość?  
  
— Dobrze, Charlie, ale spójrz! Mam koguchara! — Uniósł kupkę białego futra. — Nazwałem ją Melasowa Tarta.  
  
Chłopiec obok Charliego parsknął, słysząc to. Rudzielec uderzył go lekko w ramię.  
  
— Na pewno jest ładna.  
  
— Tak. Hagrid mi ją dał. Jest z Syberii i ma szare plamy, widzisz? — Rozwiał lekko jej futro, by Charlie mógł to zobaczyć.  
  
— To świetnie, dzieciaku, ale muszę iść na zajęcia. Zobaczymy się później, dobrze?  
  
Charlie przeszedł parę kroków z drugim chłopcem, gdy Harry podbiegł do nich.  
  
— Ale znalazłem tajne przejście, Charlie. Możemy je zbadać!  
  
Tym razem Charlie nawet nie spowolnił swojego marszu, chociaż uśmiechnął się łagodnie do Harry’ego.  
  
— Nie mogę. Mam teraz Transmutację. — Jego uśmiech zniknął. — A McGonagall zabije mnie, jeśli się spóźnię. — Potargał włosy Harry’ego, który w ogóle się nie wzdrygnął, gdyż przyzwyczaił się do tego przez tydzień wakacji, kiedy Charlie mieszkał w zamku. — Dlaczego nie usiądziesz dzisiaj razem ze mną i Paytonem przy stole Gryffindora podczas obiadu? Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, Pay?  
  
— Jak chcesz — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami Payton, ale przewrócił oczami, jak gdyby był zirytowany.  
  
Charlie ponownie go uderzył.  
  
— Bądź miły — wyszeptał, ale Harry miał naprawdę dobry słuch, a może Charlie chciał, by to usłyszał. — Dzieciak mnie podziwia.  
  
— W porządku. — Spojrzał ostentacyjnie na korytarz. — Chcesz się spóźnić?  
  
— Nie, już idę.  
  
— Nie chcesz iść odkrywać? — zapytał Harry.  
  
— Jasne, że chcę Harry, ale nie teraz. Naprawdę muszę iść.   
  
Ruszył za drugim chłopcem, który nie czekał na niego. Obaj zaczęli biec w dół korytarza.  
  
Harry pobiegł za nimi.  
  
— Ale Charlie! Nie chcesz zagrać w quidditcha?  
  
— Później, Harry! — zawołał.   
  
Zniknęli za róg. Dźwięk śmiechu Paytona dotarł do miejsca, gdzie Harry stał zraniony z Melasą w ramionach.  
  
Harry skrzywił się. Dlaczego Charlie nie mógł pójść razem z nim na górę, by zobaczyć garbatą wiedźmę? _Lubił_ wcześniej odkrywać. Jasne, Charlie miał lekcje, ale przez _cały czas_? I czy to nie było ważniejsze? I on nawet ledwo co przywitał się z Melasą!  
  
— Dalej, Nelli — mruknął. — Idźmy na zewnątrz.   
  
Poprowadził skrzata domowego przez frontowe drzwi i w dół wzgórza, ale skręcił w lewo, gdy z niego zeszli, zamiast w prawo, jak zawsze, gdy szli do chaty Hagrida.  
  
— Mistrzu, Harry… — ostrzegła Nelli —…nie możesz przebywać na boisku bez…  
  
— Bez pozwolenia mojego ojca. Wiem. Ta droga jest po prostu szybsza — powiedział jej.   
  
I tak było. Również o wiele mniej wyboista i łatwiejsza dla Melasy, którą opuścił na ziemię, gdy tylko uwolnili się od grona uczniów, którzy przypadkowo mogli stanąć jej na ogonie. Była to szybsza droga. Nie szedł nią tylko po to, aby zbliżyć się do boiska, niezależnie od tego, co myślała Nelli.  
  
Murawa była tuż przed nimi, po lewej stronie, ale prawie na nią nie patrzył, gdy szedł. Słowo honoru. W zeszłym tygodniu Charlie pokazał mu trybuny i grali prawdziwymi tłuczkami, kaflami i pałkami takimi jakich używano w praktyce i w grach. Latał razem z Charlie’m i nawet skorzystali z szatni, by się oczyścić po wszystkim, tak jak najprawdziwsi zawodnicy quidditcha.  
  
Ron też tam był i musiał użyć dziecięcej miotły tak jak Harry, ale Charlie potem powiedział mu, gdy byli sami, tak żeby Ron nie poczuł się zdenerwowany ani zazdrosny, że Harry był lepszy w lataniu. Nikt nigdy mu nie powiedział, że był w czymś lepszy niż ktoś inny. Nigdy, nawet raz.  
  
— Melaso, będę wspaniałym zawodnikiem quidditcha — powiedział do koguchara, który z łatwością nadążał za jego małymi krokami, kiedy docierali do podnóża stoku i skręcili z dala od boiska. — Zobaczysz.  
  
Zrobili wszelkie odkrywanie jakie mogli w drodze do Hagrida, wspinając się po skałach i wpatrując się w małe nory. Kiedy stanął na kawałku śliskiego kamienia pokrytego zielonym, przerzedzonym mchem, by przyjrzeć się lepiej rosnącemu pobliżu Zakazanego Lasu drzewu, który się nazywał Bijącą Wierzbą według słów Charlie’ego, usłyszał w pobliżu głos:  
  
— _Uważaj, gdzie chodzisssz, chodzący._  
  
Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, ale to Melasa znalazła węża. Jej uszy były położone płasko, a jej ogon — wyglądający jak u lwa, jak mu powiedział Hagrid, z małym pędzelkiem futra na końcu — był cały nastroszony, przypominając szczotkę do butelek. Przykucnęła i skoczyła, lądując tuż między Harrym, a jasnozielonym wężem z czarnym zygzakiem biegnącym wzdłuż kręgosłupa i znakiem odwróconego V na szyi.  
  
Nelli tuż za Harrym, odetchnęła gwałtownie i szepnęła:  
  
— Nie ruszaj się, mistrzu Harry. Proszę, nie ruszaj się.  
  
Harry spojrzał na nią przelotnie, nie rozumiejąc czemu nie mógł i wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— _Przeprassszam_ — powiedział do węża. — _Nie widziałem cię._  
  
— _Ty mówisssz?_ — zapytał wąż.  
  
— _Jasssne. Dlaczego wssszyssscy o to pytają?_  
  
Głowa węża uniosła się lekko, sprawiając że Melasa warknęła gardłowo, ale żaden z nich nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr.  
  
— _Mówiłeś już wcześniej do jednego z nasss?_  
  
— _Tak. W ogrodzie Ssspinner’s End i w Sssurey._ — Zmarszczył brwi na wspomnienie tego pierwszego węża, z jakim kiedykolwiek rozmawiał, ale odsunął to wspomnienie, nie chcąc o tym myśleć. — _Nie wiele z nasss mówi?_  
  
— _Jesteś pierwssszy, jakiego ssspotkałem, chodzący. Sssłyszałem historię o innym, wiele wylęgarni temu._  
  
— _Cóż, miło mi cię poznać. Nazywam się Harry, a nie chodzący._  
  
Był prawie pewien, że słyszał jak wąż się roześmiał. Potrząsał swoją głową tam i z powrotem, gdy powiedział:  
  
— _Ale chodzisssz, czyż nie?_  
  
— _Tak. Mam nogi_. — Zadek Melasy drgał na boki, tak jakby miała zamiar skoczyć na węża, dlatego też powiedział: — Nie, Melasa. Zostaw węża.  
  
Nie zmieniła pozycji, ale jej tylne nogi przestały się poruszać, więc Harry zrelaksować się trochę.  
  
— _Dziękuję_ — powiedział gad. — _Jej pazury wyglądają na ossstre._  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
  
— _Sssą. Trzymają się świetnie mojej kossszulki_. — Usiadł na skale i wyjął z kieszeni resztki tostów. — _Chcesssz trochę?_ — zapytał, oferując kawałek wężowi.  
  
Patrząc nad głową Melasy, wąż spojrzał na zarumieniony tost.   
  
— _To jest martwe?_  
  
Harry zaśmiał się.  
  
— _Nie. Cóż, to nie żyło? To chleb. Tossst. Nakłada się na niego dżem._  
  
— _Nie nornik?_  
  
— _Nie, przeprassszam. To jest to co jesssz? Norniki?_  
  
— _Jeśli to możliwe. Są bardzo sssmakowite, ale jassszczurki też są dobre_. — Wąż odwrócił się lekko i spojrzał na las, chociaż wciąż miał oko na Melasę. — To niemal czssas na sen. Wtedy żadnego jedzenia, aż do wiosssny. _  
_  
— _Zimujesssz w zimie?_ — Harry przypomniał sobie to słowo ze szkoły, gdy uczyli się o niedźwiedziach.  
  
— _Tak. To jest_ …   
  
Wąż nagle zamilkł i zniknął w szczelinie w skale, znikając z pola widzenia.  
  
— Hej! — zawołał Harry, podrywając się na równe nogi i spoglądając w szczelinę. — Hej, wężu. Wróć!  
  
— Z kim rozmawiasz, Harry? — zapytał ktoś za nim.  
  
Zaskoczony Harry, obrócił się dookoła. Z pośpiechu poślizgnął się na kamieniu, skręcając kostkę i spadając do tyłu. Nie był zbyt wysoko, nie więcej niż kilkadziesiąt centymetrów, ale wylądował dość twardo na plecach na innym kamieniu. Jego oddech został siłą wypchany z jego płuc i bolało go zbyt mocno, by wziąć kolejny wdech. Nad nim, na tle zamku, był ktoś w szacie Slytherinu. Mógł to stwierdzić poprzez zielone i srebrne kolory. Dziewczyna miała długie, brązowe włosy, niezbyt pociągłą twarz i patrzyła na niego zmrużonymi, brązowymi oczami.  
  
— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytała.  
  
— Tak — zdołał odpowiedzieć, kiedy odrobinę odetchnął.  
  
Odpychając się na dłoniach i kolanach, uniósł się na nogi. Bolała go kostka, dlatego większość swojej wagi przeniósł na drugą stronę. To był taki sam rodzaj bólu, kiedy Dudley i jego przyjaciela go pobili. Jego ojciec spędził wiele czasu, aby ją wyleczyć, dlatego Harry wiedział, że nie może mu powiedzieć, że znowu zranił kostkę. Dolna partia pleców również go bolała, ale prawdopodobnie były tylko posiniaczone. Miał gorsze upadki.  
  
— Z kim rozmawiałeś? — zapytała ponownie dziewczyna.  
  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i starł okruchy kamieni i rozgnieciony mech z dłoni. Były podrapane, więc podmuchał na nie, żeby chociaż trochę zmniejszyć pieczenie.  
  
— Nie znam jego imienia. Myślę, że to był chłopak.  
  
— Jaki chłopiec?  
  
— Wąż. Był tu właśnie. Musiał się przestraszyć, gdy podeszłaś.  
  
— Ty… mówiłeś… do _węża_? — Dziewczyna brzmiała tak, jakby się dusiła.  
  
Harry przytaknął.  
  
— Um. Chciał zejść norniki? Czy wiesz, gdzie mogę je znaleźć?  
  
Dziewczyna wydała kolejny dławiący się dźwięk i pokręciła głową.  
  
— Czy twój ojciec wie, że tu jesteś?  
  
Zerknął na Nelli, która byłą kompletnie blada i poza tym drżała. Harry skinął głową, ale naprawdę chciał usiąść. Wciąż bolało go, gdy oddychał.  
  
— Jest w klasie, więc Nelli musi mnie pilnować, aż do obiadu.  
  
— Myślę… - Dziewczyna wyciągnęła do niego rękę, a Harry zawahał się jedynie na chwilę, zanim ją przyjął i pozwolił sobie pomóc wejść na skały. Wciąż starał się nie obciążać kostki. — Myślę, że będzie chciał cię zobaczyć.  
  
— Naprawdę? — zapytał Harry. Cieszył się, że zobaczy ojca. Brakowało mu wspólnego jedzenia śniadania oraz kolacji i ostatniej nocy mieli przed snem tylko jedną opowieść. — Okej!  
  
Harry, kulejący, ale wciąż uśmiechnięty towarzyszył dziewczynie w drodze do zamku.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiedy Rose Parkison przerwała lekcję eliksirów tuż przed obiadem poprzez szybkie zapukanie do drzwi, zanim je otworzyła, Severus spojrzał na nią tak surowo, że z pewnością mógł ją tym fizycznie zranić. Ale potem zobaczył, kogo trzymała za rękę i serce ścisnęło mu się, gdy podchodził do nich. Czy nie mógł mieć chociaż jednego poranka, gdzie wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z planem?  
  
— Harry,… — powiedział niskim tonem —…co to ma znaczyć?  
  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego z zakłopotaniem, z jedną dłonią zaciśniętą mocno na ręku Rose, a drugą przyciskającą koguchara do klatki piersiowej. Severus zauważył, że jego ubranie było zmierzwione, jakby wdał się w bójkę.   
  
Profesor eliksirów zwrócił się następnie do Rose:  
  
— W co się teraz wpakował?  
  
— Znalazłam go na zewnątrz — odpowiedziała niemal szepcząc.  
  
Nic zaskakującego, chyba że…  
  
— Czy był sam?  
  
— Nie. Miał ze sobą skrzata domowego. — Spojrzała za siebie, jakby oczekiwała, że stworzenie wciąż będzie z nimi.  
  
— W takim razie nie rozumiem, na czym polega problem. Dlaczego przyciągnęłaś go do zamku?  
  
Spojrzenie Rose szybko przebiegło po pokoju i dopiero wtedy gdy zobaczyła, że dzieci —trzecioklasiści — skupiają się na swoich eliksirach, kontynuowała jeszcze cichszym głosem:  
  
— Rozmawiał z wężem. _Żmiją_.  
  
I w tym właśnie momencie, Severus poczuł, że krew w jego żyłach zamarzła częściowo przez lęk i częściowo przez przerażenie. Przypomniał sobie, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Harry’ego na podwórku tych mugoli, że usłyszał coś podobnego do wężomowy wypowiadanej przez kogoś poza zasięgiem wzroku. Ale szybko zapomniał o tych krótkich dźwiękach, w obliczu deprawacji niewoli chłopca. Teraz to wszystko wróciło do niego.  
  
I _żmija_. Ze wszystkich rzeczy… Mógł zostać zabity! Zmuszając się do zamierzonego spokoju powiedział:  
  
— Dziękuję, panno Parkinson. Zajmę się nim teraz.  
  
— Sądziłam, że powinien pan wiedzieć.  
  
— _Dziękuję_ , panno Parkinson. Możesz odejść.  
  
Serce biło mu tak bardzo, że prawie rozerwało jego klatkę, a ona oczekiwała medalu?  
  
Uśmiechając się do niego lekko — chociaż niemal podstępnie — puściła dłoń Harry’ego, po czym wyszła. Musiał na nią uważać. A co do Harry’ego...  
  
— Proszę, czy możesz tam usiąść? — powiedział chłopcu i wskazał na krzesło przy swoim biurku. — Nie ruszaj się stamtąd, aż lekcja się nie skończy. Później zjemy obiad.  
  
— Tak, ojcze — powiedział posłusznie Harry, chociaż wciąż wyglądał na zakłopotanego.   
  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak przerażającą rzeczą byłoby dla większości czarodziejów, gdyby objawił tą samą dziwną mroczną umiejętność, jaką posiadał Voldemort. To wywołałoby zbyt wiele wspomnień u większości ludzi, w tym dla samego Severusa. I prawdopodobnie nie miał pojęcia o zagrożeniu w jakim się znalazł, rozmawiając z takim jadowitym wężem.  
  
Severus niemal już zwrócił się do swojej klasy z surowym „Skupić się!”, ale gdy słowa niemal upuszczały jego usta zauważył, że syn nie szedł normalnie. Z westchnieniem spytał:  
  
— Harry, czy zraniłeś się w kostkę?  
  
Chłopiec opuścił na chwilę głowę, ale potem ją uniósł, ale wciąż nie patrzył mu w oczy.  
  
— N… nie, proszę pana?  
  
— Nie okłamuj mnie, chłopcze.  
  
Harry pokręcił gwałtownie swoją rozczochraną głową.  
  
— Nie, proszę pana. To znaczy, tak proszę pana. Zraniłem się, ale tego nie chciałem, proszę!  
  
Utrzymując w ryzach swoją opryskliwość — to nie był czas, by chłopiec się ociągał — Severus wskazał jeszcze raz z surowością na krzesło.  
  
— Siadaj!  
  
Potem, zanim zdążył zobaczyć strach w oczach syna, odwrócił się do klasy.  
  
— Uwarzcie ten eliksir. Macie na to wystarczająco dużo czasu. Każdy, kto nie wykona swojej mikstury w zadowalający sposób, będzie musiał napisać wypracowanie na dwie stopy dotyczące wykorzystania belladonny w miksturach uspokajających na następne zajęcia. Ci, których eliksiry _będą_ zadowalające, co powinno być w zakresie możliwości każdego z was, chociaż wiem, że nie można się za wiele spodziewać, będą mieli do napisania jedną stopę. Powinniście wiedzieć, do jakiej kategorii się zaliczacie. Jeśli nie, to nie mogę wam pomóc. Ruszać się.  
  
Uczniowie starali się być posłuszni, a Severus obserwował ich uważnie. Martwienie się o Harry’ego nie było wystarczającym powodem, aby umożliwić pojawienie się jakiegoś incydentu. Miał wrażenie — biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia ostatnich kilku tygodni — że za często martwił się o chłopca.  
  
Kiedy ostatni z małych diabłów opuścił klasę, zwrócił ponownie uwagę na swojego syna. Harry siedział na samej krawędzi krzesła, a kociak — Melasa, tak się nazywała — trzymana była ciasno w jego ramionach, gdy opierał swój policzek o jej plecy. Uważne oczy koguchara śledziły każdy ruch Severusa. Stworzenie nie miało raczej nic przeciwko bliskiemu kontaktowi, w rzeczywistości mruczała, jeśli dźwięki dobiegającego od ich dwójki stanowiły jakąś wskazówkę. Oboje tworzyli taki obrazek, że gniew Severusa zniknął, pozostawiając jedynie przytłaczającą troskę o chłopca.  
  
— Harry — powiedział, zamykając drzwi i zapewniając im prywatność. — Pozwól mi zobaczyć swoją kostkę.  
  
— Przepraszam, proszę pana — powiedział Harry, zamiast pokazać swój uraz. Jego twarz wyrażała paniczne przerażenie, ale z jego jasnozielonych oczu nie spływały łzy. — Nie powinienem spaść. To był wypadek. Byłem zaskoczony.  
  
— Harry — powtórzył Severus i tym razem uklęknął na podłodze przed chłopcem. — Nie jestem zły. Proszę, pozwól mi zobaczyć, gdzie jesteś ranny.  
  
Powoli, przygryzając dolną wargę, Harry wyciągnął do przodu kostkę, która była wcześniej zraniona.  
  
Ściskając ją ostrożnie w dłoniach, Severus skrzywił się na wyraźny obrzęk. Parkinson zamiast do niego, powinna zabrać go do skrzydła medycznego!  
  
— Co cię zaskoczyło? — zapytał, zdejmując chłopcu but i rolując skarpetkę najdelikatniej, jak mógł.  
  
— Rose. Powiedziała, żeby ją tak nazywać. Myślisz, że mogę, proszę pana?  
  
Snape kolejny raz skrzywił się, uświadamiając sobie, że przeraził Harry’ego na tyle, że ten wrócił do swoich starych nawyków. Zmienił swój ton, tak żeby był jak najłagodniejszy, niski i kojący.  
  
— Jak miałeś się do mnie zwracać, Harry?  
  
— Ojcze. Przepraszam, ojcze.  
  
— W porządku.  
  
Rzucił szybkie zaklęcie, by zmniejszyć obrzęk, a później drugie, by zobaczyć, co zostało uszkodzone. _Merlinie_. Było pewne, że to ścięgno będzie potrzebować więcej niż jego umiejętności, by doprowadzić je do porządku. Wyglądało na to, że będą mieli kolejną wycieczkę do Madame Pomfrey. Na razie unieruchomił kostkę za pomocą specjalnej zaprawy do ciała, która wytrzyma przynajmniej do końca obiadu.  
  
Po pierwsze, będzie musiał porozmawiać z Harrym o porannych wydarzeniach, a po obiedzie będzie miał wolne okienko i wtedy też zabierze go do pielęgniarki. Uniósł głowę chłopca delikatnym dotykiem pod podbródkiem, spojrzał w zielone oczy Harry’ego i na jego twarz niemal ukrytą w białym futrze. Odepchnął koguchara od jego policzka, ale nie było w tym żadnej złośliwości.  
  
— Zjemy obiad w naszych pokojach — powiedział. — Nie chcę jednak, żebyś chodził z tą kostką, więc będą musiał cię nieść. — Spojrzał znacząco na Melasową Tartę. — Nie będę jednak dawać darmowej przejażdżki kogucharowi.  
  
— Okej, ojcze. Pójdzie za nami. Jest naprawdę mądra. Um, Mela?  
  
Wydawało się, że Melasa się zgadza, poprzez uderzenie jego policzka głową oraz głośne mruczenie.  
  
— Dopóki wszystko między nami jest jasne — stwierdził Severus.  
  
Wpatrywała się w niego, mrugając powoli, a potem wyskoczyła z ramion Harry’ego i spojrzała na nich, jakby czekała, aż się ruszą.  
  
Lekko potrząsając głową na jej wybryki, Severus wziął Harry’ego w ramiona, ponownie zaniepokojony tym, jak lekki był chłopiec — czy skrzaty, nie upewniały się, że je należycie? — i sprowadził ich do ich pokoi. Koguchar dreptał tuż za jego piętami i rzucił się do środka, gdy Snape otworzył drzwi, tak jakby był właścicielem tego miejsca.  
  
Severus usadowił Harry’ego na kanapie, a później zamówił dla nich obiad i usiadł na swoim ulubionym fotelu, gdy pojawił się posiłek.  
  
— Teraz — powiedział cicho, kiedy Harry zaczął jeść swoje kawałki jabłka. — Czemu nie opowiesz mi o wężu.  
  
Oczy Harry’ego rozjaśniły się.  
  
— Jest naprawdę ładny. Cały szary i z zygzakami na plecach. Myślę, że będzie szukał norników. Czy wiesz, że hibernuje?  
  
— Wiem. — Zamilkł, nie wiedzą, jak zabrać się do tego. — Czy udawałeś, że z nim rozmawiasz? Tak jak robisz to z kogucharem.  
  
— Nie, ojcze, to było prawdziwe! Melasa nie odpowiada na głos tak jak wąż. Powiedział, że jestem jedyną osobą z jaką rozmawiał, ale przygotowywał się do snu, a Rose go przestraszyła i właśnie wtedy upadłem.  
  
Severus właśnie tak sądził, ale wciąż to był szok.  
  
— Czy rozmawiałeś wcześniej z wężami?  
  
— Tak, ojcze. Był jeden w ogrodzie na Spinner’s End i jeden, gdy…  
  
— Tak?  
  
Twarz Harry’ego przybrała inny wyraz. Twardy, ale jednak prawie kruchy.  
  
— Myślałem…. Myślałem, że umieram.  
  
Serce Severusa zabiło mocniej.  
  
— Wyjaśnij.  
  
— U… U mojego… mojego wujostwa. Byłem taki głodny i minęło dużo czasu, kiedy miałem wodę i myślałem, że chłopcy mogą rozmawiać z wężami, wtedy gdy umierają.  
  
— To było tuż przed tym, jak cię zabrałem?  
  
Harry kiwnął głową z kawałkiem zapomnianego jabłka w dłoni. Wydął dolną wargę.  
  
— Przepraszam, ojcze. Nie wiedziałem, że nie mogę rozmawiać z wężami. Już nigdy tego nie zrobię.  
  
Z westchnieniem, Severus przetarł oczy dłonią.  
  
— Nie zabraniam ci rozmawiania z nimi. To dar dla czarodziejów, którzy potrafią to robić. Ale prosiłbym, żebyś był odrobinę bardziej… ostrożny w swoich konwersacjach. — Na zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy chłopca dodał: — To znaczy, że nie powinieneś pozwolić, by wszyscy wiedzieli, że jesteś wężoustnym. Niektórzy nie zrozumieliby tego.  
  
Harry odetchnął powoli.  
  
— Tak jak z Dursleyami i każdą magią.  
  
Pierwszą reakcją Snape’a na wypowiedź chłopca, było powiedzenie, że nic ani cokolwiek nie będzie go traktować tak jak Dursleyowie, ale wiedział, że nie może składać takich obietnic. Nie, jeśli chciał być szczery. Wiedział — podobnie jak Dumbledore — że Czarny Pan powstanie pewnego dnia i Harry ponownie będzie wplątany w wojnę. Sama idea go przerażała, ale wiedział, że taka była prawda. Świat był zbyt niestabilny, a ci którzy w przeszłości śpiewali hymny pochwalne na cześć Harry’ego, równie dobrze mogliby go potępić w przyszłości.  
  
Dlatego więc, wbrew wszelkim pragnieniom przyznał:  
  
— Tak, to jest podobne. Musisz zwracać szczególną uwagę na to, komu pozwalasz widzieć swoje specjalne moce. Także chcę, abyś był bardzo ostrożny, kiedy postanowisz się zaprzyjaźnić z dzikimi stworzeniami, Harry. Wąż, z którym dzisiaj rozmawiałeś był jadowity. Trucizna z jego ugryzienia mogłaby cię zabić.  
  
— Och. Ale by mnie nie ugryzł.  
  
— Nie wiesz tego.  
  
— Ale był miły!  
  
— Harry! — Severus odetchnął powoli. — Proszę. Nie… Nie chcę cię stracić, synu. Tylko uważaj na wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa. W Hogwarcie są różnego rodzaju stworzenia, które _nie są_ miłe i _mogą_ cię ugryźć oraz otruć, gdy będą mieć choć cień szansy na to.  
  
Uparty wyraz twarzy, który pojawił się na obliczu Harry’ego, rozzłościł Severusa. Jak miał zapewnić chłopcu bezpieczeństwo, skoro jego syn nalegał, by szarżować w niebezpieczne sytuacje takie jak z kałamarnicą oraz wężami i kto wie jeszcze co więcej?  
  
— Jestem całkowicie poważny, Harry. _Będziesz_ mi w tej sprawie posłuszny.  
  
Zastraszony chłopiec skinął głową.  
  
— Tak, ojcze. Przepraszam.  
  
— Dobrze. Teraz zjedź swój obiad. Będę w moim laboratorium. Zostaniesz na tej kanapie, aż wrócę.  
  
— Tak, ojcze.  
  


OoO

  
Harry patrzył, jak ojciec odchodził, czując się głupio i w pewien sposób już nie głodny. Był dziwakiem, nawet wśród czarodziejów. Powinien był wiedzieć, że dziwne jest rozmawianie z wężami, ale je lubił i były miłe. Wszystkie, które poznał. Ale ojciec powiedział, by na nie uważać, ponieważ mogą ugryźć. Ale skąd miał wiedzieć, które z nich mogą, a które nie, jeśli najpierw z nimi nie porozmawia? Ukrył głowę w ramionach i zwinął się w kącie kanapy.  
  
Melasa nie pozwoliła mu tak pozostać. Skoczyła na kanapę i pacała jego ramiona głową, aż się nią nie zajął. Przebiegł chudymi palcami przez jej futro, kochając to jak było miękkie. Usiadł prosto, karmiąc Melasową Tartę odrobiną swojego obiadu — nie chciała jabłek, ale chciała zjeść plasterki kiełbasy i paprykową zapiekankę. Nalał jej odrobinę mleka na tacę, by mogła je pić, gdy on miał kończył resztę swojego posiłku.  
  
Potem zdał sobie sprawę, że musi iść do toalety.  
 _  
Za ile ojciec wyjdzie z laboratorium?_ — Zastanawiał się Harry. Mógł wstrzymać się przez pójściem do łazienki, nauczył się tego u Dursleyów, ale minęło wiele godzin, odkąd ostatni raz w niej był. I naprawdę musiał siusiu. Obiad zniknął, taca i talerze również, a Melasa zwinęła się w kłębek w kącie kanapy przy jego kolanie, czyszcząc swoje wąsy poprzez lizanie łap, którymi później ocierała pyszczek.  
  
 _Jak długo jeszcze?_  
  
Doszło do tego, że obejmował się z całych sił, by powstrzymać się od sikania na kanapie. Przygryzał również wargę, ponieważ czasami ból pozwalał mu zachować umysł od okropnych rzeczy, takich jak to, co by się stało, gdyby popuścił na sofie ojca. Kołysał się w przód i w tył z zamkniętymi oczami. _Proszę, pośpiesz się, proszę, tatusiu, proszę pośpiesz się, proszę…_  
  
Nagle Melasa zeskoczyła z kanapy i dźwięk jej łap na podłodze zaskoczył Harry’ego na tyle, że stracił panowanie nad swoim pęcherzem. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, by popłynąć gorącymi strumieniami po policzkach, gdy ciepły płyn wsiąknął mu w spodnie i kapał po nogach. Kiedy zaczął siusiać, to nie mógł tego powstrzymać, aż jego pęcherz był pusty, a on ociekał.  
 __  
Przepraszam. Przepraszam, och ojcze, proszę pana, proszę. Tak bardzo przepraszam, proszę…  
  


OoO

  
Severus stracił poczucie czasu. Nie było to rzadkie zdarzenie, kiedy zajmował się warzeniem eliksirów, szczególnie tak trudnym jak Eliksir Wierności. Jego laboratorium było oczywiście dźwiękoszczelne i pozostawało bez oparów oraz kontrolowane pod względem wilgotności, tak to tylko było możliwe, przy czym zawsze dochodziło do tego bulgotanie mikstur w kociołkach. Oświetlenie było dobre dla jego oczu, bez względu na to, czy był zgarbiony nad książkami eliksirów, czy nad samymi kociołkami. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, pokój był idealnym miejscem do pracy, pozwalającym na minimalne rozproszenie uwagi.  
  
W rzeczywistości, gdy dostrzegł która jest godzina, uświadomił sobie, że nie tylko spędził cały obiad w swoim laboratorium, ale także większość swojego wolnego czasu, a wciąż musiał przygotować składniki do swojej następnej lekcji. To była połączona klasa drugorocznych uczniów z Gryffindoru i Slytherinu, przez co wiedział, że będzie musiał być czujny przez każdą sekundę, aby upewnić się, że nie będą się nawzajem przeklinać lub nie wysadzą swoich kociołków. Miał mniej niż dziesięć minut, aby tu skończyć i zebrać wszystko na zajęcia.  
  
Dlatego wyszedł pośpiesznie z laboratorium, praktycznie potykając się o tego cholernego koguchara, który drapał w jego drzwi. Wpadając do salonu, nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co się stało, gdy zobaczył _szlochającego_ z pochyloną głową chłopca… i wyczuwając dość ostry, i aż nazbyt znajomy zapach.  
  
I to na kanapie.  
  
— Na gacie Merlina, chłopcze! Nie wiesz, jak korzystać z toalety!  
  
Jedyną odpowiedzią był szczęk zębów. Głowa Harry’ego wciąż pozostawało opuszczona, ale teraz była zakryta jego dłońmi.   
  
— Przepraszam, proszę pana. Proszę, będę dobry. Proszę, nie krzywdź mnie. Przepraszam, proszę pana…. — Wciąż tak w kółko, jakby to była litania na jego porażki.  
  
— Dobry Boże — mruknął Severus i sięgnął, by chwycić chłopca za ramię, ale później przypomniał sobie o zranionej kostce i o tym, że miał zabrać Harry’ego do skrzydła medycznego, ale teraz nie było na to czasu, musiał udać się na zajęcia i gdzie są te przeklęte skrzaty?!  
  
Z grymasem, Severus chwycił ramiona Harry’ego i podniósł go z kanapy i trzymał go przy sobie — chociaż utrzymywał małą, mokrą postać chłopca, jak najdalej od swoich szat — aż do łazienki, gdzie upuścił go na podłogę tuż przed prysznicem.  
  
— Nelli! — zawołał, a kiedy skrzat domowy przybył z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach jak Harry, warknął: — Oczyść go, a potem niech Madame Pomfrey zejdzie tu i spojrzy na jego kostkę. Jestem spóźniony na zajęcia. — Był w połowie drogi do wyjścia z łazienki, zanim dodał: — I wyczyść kanapę!


	6. Chapter 6

W klasie, Severus był w stanie częściowo opanować swój temperament, nawet jeśli w tym czasie wydawał gorączkowo składniki eliksirów. _Hmmm. Może powinien zacząć pozwalać uczniom przynosić potrzebne materiały ze składziku, jako dodatkowy test ich umiejętności_ — rozważał. Nie wspominając o tym, że poświęcałby mniej czasu niezbędnego do przygotowania się do każdych zajęć. Czasu, który powinien spędzić z synem. Zastanawiał się nad tym, gdy wyciągał słoiki z czarnymi chrząszczami, które miały być zmiażdżone, imbirem do rozdrobnienia oraz jelitami małp do posiekania. Wrócił myślami do Harry’ego i sceny, którą zastał w salonie.

Co na Slytherina się stało, że chłopak zachował się w taki sposób? To nie tak, że nie wiedział, gdzie jest toaleta, ani jak z niej korzystać. Według wiedzy Severusa, nie miał wcześniej takiego wypadku. A jego skomlące prośby rozdzierały serce, jakby naprawdę bał się, że Snape go _skrzywdzi_. Severus na krótko zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie jego szorstkie, wściekłe słowa. Może… może Harry miał powód, by się go bać.

Ale co spowodowało, że pozostał na kanapie, kiedy wyraźnie nie mógł wytrzymać…

Och, _nie_.  
 _  
Będę w moim laboratorium. Zostaniesz na tej kanapie, aż wrócę_.

Och, Harry.

 _Severus_ kazał chłopcu pozostać na kanapie. A potem surowo zganił Harry’ego, że zrobił dokładnie, to co mu powiedział. _Merlinie_. O ile jeszcze okropniejszym potworem mógł być?

Bardziej niż czegokolwiek w tej chwili, Severus chciał wrócić do swoich kwater i przeprosić wylewnie chłopca. Jak mógł być tak głupi? Jak mógł zapomnieć, choćby _na chwilę_ , jak poważnie Harry przyjmował rozkazy? Jak rozpaczliwie starał się być posłuszny we wszystkich, każdej zasadzie, nawet jeśli to było _tylko_ podobne do niej? Jak Severus mógł być tak okrutny?

Nie miał jednak czasu, by porozmawiać z Harrym, kiedy uczniowie zaczęli się pojawiać i zajmować swoje miejsca. Ostro nakazał im ciszę, a potem szybko przebiegł przez listę obecności, wpatrując się w każdego z nim. Utrzymywali go z dala od syna. Później zaczął swoją krótką mowę na temat tego, jak cudowne mogłyby być te zajęcia, gdyby tylko studenci nie byli tak głupi, jak był pewien, że są. Umieszczając instrukcje na tablicy dotyczące eliksirów, warknął na uczniów, by wzięli się do roboty.

W ciągu następnych dwugodzinnych zajęć przyznał dwanaście szlabanów, odebrał Gryffindorowi czterdzieści punktów i od razu oblał mikstury dwóch studentów, ponieważ ośmielili się _nie postępować_ co do joty zgodnie z jego instrukcjami. Gdyby _Harry_ mógł zachowywać się według jego rozkazów, nawet na własną szkodę, to dlaczego te dzieci, które były dwa razy starsze od jego syna, nie mogły? Jak _śmieli_ obnosić się taką arogancką odwagą?

OoO

  
Ojca wyszedł. Nelli wciąż jednak tutaj była, mówiąc do niego delikatnym tonem, nawet jeśli te słowa go zawstydzały.

— Musisz wydostać się z tych mokrych ubrań, mistrzu Harry. Mistrz Snape chce, żebyś wziął prysznic. Chcesz się przecież umyć, mistrzu Harry, prawda?

Harry kiwnął ponuro głową, z dłońmi zakrywającymi jego twarz. Jak mogła na niego _patrzeć_? Był takim dziwakiem! Posikał się, a teraz płakał! Nic dziwnego, że jego ojciec krzyknął i zostawił go tutaj. Wstydził się Harry’ego. Tak musiało być. Prawdopodobnie nie chciał mieć takiego dziwaka za syna. Nikt by _nie chciał_.

Po kilku chwiejnych oddechach, Harry zrobił to, co mu kazano i zdjął mokre ubranie. Zapach sprawił, że chciał zwymiotować. Przypominał mu o dniach spędzanych w szafce, gdy nie pozwolono mu korzystać z łazienki tylko z wiadra. Kiedy upał lata sprawiał, że nieprzyjemny zapach stawał się nie do zniesienia. Balansując na dobrej nodze — druga kostka wcale go nie bolała, właściwie ledwo ją czuł — wszedł pod prysznic.

Nelli pomogła mu przy kurkach, aż woda była przyjemnie ciepła. Ale dziwacy tacy, jak on nie zasługiwali na ciepłą wodę. Nie powinien jej marnować. _Miał mieć_ tylko zimną wodę i twarde, szorstkie mydło ługowe zamiast tych ładnych spienionych rzeczy. Żadnej gąbki, tylko dłonie. Paznokcie ocierające się o jego skórę, szorujące miejsce, w którym się ubrudził. Drapiąc wystarczająco mocno, by wbić się w ciało i spowodować krwawienie.

— Nie, mistrzu Harry — powiedziała Nelli. Jej maleńkie dłonie, chwyciły jego, odciągając je od ciała. — Nie możesz się krzywdzić. Poczekasz, aż Nelli przyprowadzi madame Pomfrey?

Harry potrząsnął głową. Jego gardło było zbyt zaciśnięte, by mógł odpowiedzieć. Jakie to miało znaczenie? Jego ojciec go nienawidził i już go nie chciał. Nigdy nie powinien był rozmawiać z wężami. Kłamać o zranieniu się w kostkę. Powinien wytrzymać bez łazienki jak duży chłopiec i nigdy nie płakać jak głupie dziecko.

Był niedobry i nigdy nie zasłużył na posiadanie ojca. Wuj Vernon miał rację. Nikt nigdy nie pokochałby takiego dziwaka jak on.

— Chodź, mistrzu Harry.

Nelli zakręciła wodę i wyciągnęła go spod prysznica. Pocierała go ręcznikiem, gdy stał z owiniętymi wokół siebie dłońmi, drżąc, ale nie z zimna. _Żadnych więcej łez_ — obiecywał. Koniec z byciem dzieckiem, nawet jeśli nie mógł przestać być dziwakiem, który rozmawiał z wężami i moczył się w spodnie. Musiał dbać o siebie, tak jak zawsze. Musiał, bo nikt inny tego nie zrobi. Wziął ręcznik od Nelli, aby móc się wysuszyć. Odrobina krwi z miejsca, gdzie wbił paznokcie w brzuch, poplamiła tkaninę. Wpatrywał się w plamę, żałując, że nie wie, jak pozbyć się dowodu, że był dziwakiem.

— Usiądź tam — powiedziała Nelli, zabierając ręcznik i wskazując na mały stołek, na którym stawał, by móc wiedzieć lustro, gdy mył zęby i twarz przed snem. Zauważył, że mokre ubrania zniknęły. Wiedział, że powinien sam je wyczyścić. Skrzaty domowe nie były do tego przeznaczone.

— Mistrz Snape, nie chce żebyś chodził na tej kostce. Przyniosę ci czyste ubrania. Dobrze, mistrzu Harry? Chcesz, żeby Nelli pomogła ci się ubrać?

Ponownie pokręcił głową i siadając na stołku, zaczął zakładać czyste skarpetki oraz majtki. Zraniona kostka wydawała się jakoś bardzo dziwna i nie zginała się, ale udało mu się ubrać skarpetkę. Nelli wręczyła mu spodnie, które założył, bez nadwyrężania zranionej nogi. Później była koszula, która była najłatwiejszą częścią garderoby do ubrania się, chociaż upewnił się, że krwawienie spowodowane jego drapaniem zatrzymało się, nim położył materiał na swoją skórę, dzięki czemu był pewien, że jej nie zabrudzi. Koszula była jasnoniebieska, z kołnierzykiem i tylko paroma guzikami. Była czysta, miękka, bardziej delikatna niż zasługiwał na to, taki dziwak jak on.

— Poczekaj tutaj, mistrzu Harry. Nelli przyprowadzi mistrzynię Pomfrey.

— Okej – powiedział Harry, splątawszy dłonie na kolanach, by zaczekać. — Dziękuję, Nelli.

Jedynie parę minut później głos madame Pomfrey dobiegł do niego przez drzwi łazienki.

— Harry, czy może wejść?

— Tak, proszę pani — odpowiedział Harry, ale jego głos był ochrypły, więc zakaszlał, by oczyścić gardło. — Przepraszam, madame Pomfrey — powiedział trochę głośniej. — Proszę wejść.

Medyczna wiedźma pojawiła się w progu łazienki, a jej twarz wyrażała zmartwienie, prawdopodobnie z powodu kostki.

— Zabierzmy cię gdzieś, gdzie będzie ci wygodniej — stwierdziła i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

Chwilę później Harry unosił się w powietrzu. To było prawie jak latanie, tylko że bez miotły. Ale i tak nie potrafił się tym ekscytować. Nie teraz.

Madame Pomfrey poprowadziła go do łóżka i ułożyła go tak, by poduszki podpierały jego plecy.

— Twoja skrzatka powiedziała mi, że zraniłeś się w kostkę. Zamierzam zdjąć tę skarpetkę i zobaczyć, jak mogę ci pomóc. Kiedy będę to robiła, to może opowiesz mi, co się stało?

— Upadłem, madame Pomfrey — powiedział Harry.

Trzymał ręce na kolanach i nie patrzył jej w oczy, bo nie wolno mu było tego robić. Wiedział o tym. Dziwacy nie byli przecież ludźmi. Ale właśnie wtedy Melasowa Tarta wskoczyła na łóżko i podeszła do jego nóg, tak jakby wciąż go lubiła. Usiadła na jego kolanach i dłoniach, mrucząc i mrucząc, aż jego oczy znów wypełniły się łzami. Musiał pośpiesznie zamrugać, by je powstrzymać. Chciał przytulić Melasę, schować twarz w jej futrze i nigdy nie podnosić wzroku, ale madame Pomfrey wciąż z nim rozmawiała.

— Kiedy upadłeś?

— Przed obiadem, proszę pani.

— Gdzie? — spytała, kiedy zdjęła skarpetkę i przesunęła różdżką po kostce.

— Na zewnątrz, proszę pani. Na skałach.

Tym razem nie wspomniał o wężu, ponieważ ojciec powiedział, że to była tajemnica. Melasa przycisnęła głowę do jego ramienia. Wyciągnął spod niej dłoń, by móc pogłaskać jej miękkie futro, delikatnie drapiąc ją za uszami, tak jak lubiła.

Madame Pomdrey ze zmarszczonymi brwiami powiedziała:

— Ta kostka była już wcześniej uszkodzona.

— Tak, proszę pani. Przepraszam.

Jej grymas stał się intensywniejszy.

— Czy twój ojciec ma teraz zajęcia?

— Tak, proszę pani.

— Kiedy nałożył na twoją kostkę Związywacz Ciała? — Zdezorientowany, szybko podniósł wzrok. — Kiedy sprawił, że wszystko stało się sztywne? — dodała czarownica.

— Och. Przed obiadem, proszę pani.

— Czy sprawdził to jeszcze raz, zanim poszedł do klasy?

— Nie, proszę pani.

Kilka razy machnęła różdżką nad kostką, wymawiając kilka dziwnych słów niemal napiętym tonem. Ognisty ból nagle pojawił się w jego kostce, przez co wziął napięty oddech. To spowodowało, że również tylna część jego pleców zapiekła, ale upewnił się, że nie skrzywił się, ani nie wzdrygnął. Wiedział, że to tylko spowodowałoby więcej kłopotów. Ale niemal tak szybko, jak ból rozpoczął się w kostce, tak samo szybko ucichł, aż do tępego pulsowania, jakby do jego stopy wracało czucie po odrętwieniu. Mrowienie nie było zbyt okropne i rozluźnił się nieco na poduszkach. Pot pojawił się na jego czole i wytarł go, czując lekkie mdłości.

— Co zjadłeś na obiad? — zapytała. Kiedy starał się oddychać normalnie i nie odpowiedział od razu, dodała: — Harry?

— Przepraszam, pani Pomfrey. Przepraszam.

— Wszystko w porządku, kochanie. — Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i zostawiła ją tam, nawet wtedy, gdy intensywnie się wzdrygnął. Ludzie nie powinni dotykać takich dziwaków jak on. Ścisnęła delikatnie jego ramię. — Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co zjadłeś na obiad?

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, jak ciężka była jej dłoń na nim, nawet jeśli było to pocieszające. Nie powinien być pocieszany.

— Um, trochę jabłka?

— To wszystko?

— I mleko — przyznał, pewien, że zrobił coś złego. Może miał nic nie jeść. Ale przecież jego ojciec powiedział, by to zrobił. — Przepraszam, proszę pani.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać.

Zdjęła rękę z jego ramienia i chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien chcieć takich rzeczy, to pragnął, by znowu go dotknęła. Ale Melasa wciąż tam była. Miał wrażenie, że jej mruczenie przechodzi przez jego kości, działając łagodząco na ból w piersi.

Poza tym, różdżka Madame Pomfrey znów się ruszała. A potem ból w jego plecach nagle zniknął, jakby nigdy go tam nie było. Tak samo stało się z ranami na brzuchu spowodowanymi przez jego paznokcie. Przestały szczypać. Odetchnął z ulgą, zadowolony, że znów może swobodnie oddychać.

— Dlaczego byłeś na skałach, Harry?

Przypomniał sobie o poranku i o Charliem. Oddech Harry’ego znów stał się nierówny. Teraz rozumiał, dlaczego Charlie nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, ani odkrywać i dlaczego Payton był złośliwy i śmiał się z imienia Melasy. Nawet oni wiedzieli, że był dziwakiem.

— Odkrywałem, proszę pani — powiedział Cicho. — Schodziłem z oczu.

Przechyliła lekko głowę na bok.

— Kto ci to powiedział?

— Wu… wujek Vernon, proszę pani. — Przygryzł wargę, po czym posłusznie powtórzył: — Niczemu nie potrzebni dziwacy powinni pozostać poza zasięgiem wzroku, aby normalni ludzie nie musieli na nich patrzeć.

Madame Pomfrey milczała przez chwilę. Harry zerknął na nią spod grzywki, by zobaczyć jej szeroko otwarte oczy i usta układające się w kształt „O”. Potem znowu zaczęła mamrotać, ale tym razem o jego ojcu, mówiąc coś w stylu:

— Jak mógł zostawić dziecko będące w bólu same przez wiele godzin bez przyprowadzenia do mnie? Czy nie ma _żadnego_ pojęcia, jak opiekować się dzieckiem, będącego pod jego opieką?

I tak dalej w tym samym sensie.

Harry na chwilę zamknął oczy, tylko po to, aby je otworzyć, kiedy madame Pomfrey powiedziała:

— Tutaj, Harry. Wypij to dla mnie. Pomoże to wyleczyć twoją kostkę. I wszystkie siniaki.

Chociaż odrobinę się bał, to musiał być odważny i robić to, co mu kazano, więc wypił eliksir, który trzymała przy jego ustach, spodziewając się trucizny, palącego bólu oraz wymiotów, które mogły nastąpić w każdej chwili. Smak był paskudny, ale nie zdarzyło się nic gorszego, kiedy wypił lekarstwo. Znów rozparł się na poduszkach.

— Dobry chłopiec. Dziękuję, Harry — powiedziała i wiedział, że kłamie, ponieważ _nie był_ dobry.

Przez chwilę milczała i Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przysnął, dopóki nie obudził się, powoli otwierając oczy i wycierając piasek z powiek. Czuł, że pieką go oczy i przypomniał sobie, co się stało — _płakał_.

Usłyszał podniesione głosy z drugiego pokoju. Była to madame Pomfrey i… ojciec?

Niemal rozpaczliwie chciał wiedzieć, o czym mówili. Czy rozmawiali, jak najlepiej będzie się go pozbyć? Czy ojciec mówił jej, jakim był dzieckiem? Jakim dziwakiem? Mógłby się do tego przygotować, gdyby usłyszał o czym rozmawiają. Ale był zbyt zmęczony, by się ruszyć, a jego kostka pulsowała tępym bólem, przypominając mu, że ojciec nie chciał żeby się poruszał. _Nie mógł_ być nieposłuszny.

Zamiast tego zamknął ponownie oczy, gładząc bezmyślnie jedną dłonią Melasę, żałując że nie był normalny. Przynajmniej raz. Dla ojca.

OoO

  
Po zakończeniu zajęć poleciał szybko — niczym nietoperz — do swoich kwater. Spodziewał się, że znajdzie wciąż obolałego Harry’ego, ale miał nadzieję, że jego kostka została zbadana przez madame Pomfrey. Nie oczekiwał, że czarownica, niemal z pianą na ustach ze wściekłości, powita go w drzwiach.

— W końcu jesteś Severusie Snape! Powinieneś się _wstydzić_! Już chciałam wezwać Czarodziejską Opiekę nad Dziećmi i kazać im przeprowadzić dochodzenie!

Jedynie co mógł zrozumieć w tej przemowie to fakt, że Harry’emu stało się coś jeszcze.

— Jak się on czuje? Czy z nim wszystko w porządku?

— Będzie. Ale nie dzięki tobie! Jak mogłeś zostać mistrzem eliksirów bez wiedzy o pierwszej pomocy? Nigdy…

— Co? O czym ty mówisz?

— Jego _kostka_ , Severusie! Owinąłeś ją zbyt mocno i znów spuchła, odcinając krążenie w całej stopie. Gdybym nie dotarła tutaj na czas, mógłby ją stracić. Permanentnie. Czy mnie rozumiesz?

— Ja… — Czuł, jak krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. Cofnął się pod wpływem jej gniewu. Owinął stopę Harry’ego, gdy myślał, że zabierze go do ambulatorium. Nie sprawdził jej ponownie. — Rozumiem — wyszeptał.

— Dobrze, ponieważ uważam, że twoje priorytety wymagają pewnych zmian.

— Moje priorytety? — powtórzył.

— Tak. Ten chłopiec… — wskazała na sypialnię w głębi korytarza —…najwyraźniej potrzebuje znacznie więcej nadzoru niż ten, który obecnie posiada. Pod czyją opieką go zostawiasz, gdy idziesz się bawić swoimi miksturami?

— Skrzatów domowych — powiedział, nie mogąc ukryć nuty obronności w swoim głosie. Naprawdę, bawienie się?! Miał robotę do wykonania! — Albus sam je wyznaczył!

Spojrzała na niego tak surowo, że niemal zmusiła go do przebierania nogami, jak upokorzone dziecko.

— Wyobrażam sobie, że _mogą_ być adekwatne do opiekowania się jedenastoletnim lub starszym dzieckiem, a może nawet i nie wtedy, ale dla kogoś w wieku Harry’ego? Ma zaledwie siedem lat i nie powinien polegać na sobie tak bardzo. Nie ochronią go na miejscu, ani nie upewnią się, że je prawidłowo. Zaledwie kilka kęsów jabłka i łyk mleka na obiad! Jest już niedożywiony i wiesz o tym!

— Powiedziałem skrzatom, żeby się upewniły, że je wystarczająco.

— Cóż, najwyraźniej ignorują twoje rozkazy!

— Niemożliwe…

Chociaż teraz, kiedy się nad tym zastanawiał, zdawało się, że lekceważą jego dyrektywy dość regularnie, pozwalając Harry’emu na zbytnią swobodę, jeśli chodziło o posiłki, miejsce pobytu, a nawet o zwierzęta, które wziął. Może skrzaty nie wiedziały, kto nimi rządził? A może byli zbyt przyzwyczajeni do zaspokajaniu kaprysów uczniów?

— Poza tym, Harry o wiele bardziej potrzebuje ciebie. Czuje, że przeszkadza ci i stoi na drodze.

Severus pokręcił głową.

— Nie jest tak.

— Nie twierdzę, że tak _jest_. Powiedziałam, że _czuje się_ w ten sposób. Czy wiesz, co mi powiedział godzinę temu? — Mówiła w pośpiechu, szorstko z nieokreśloną emocją, gdy kontynuowała, nie czekając na odpowiedź, nie żeby ją posiadał. Nie bawił się w zgadywanki. — Powiedział, że niczemu nie potrzebni _dziwacy_ powinni pozostać poza zasięgiem wzroku, aby normalni ludzie nie musieli na nich patrzeć. Czy to brzmi tak, jakby myślał, że jest chciany?

Severus zacisnął oczy i pokręcił głową. Jego słowa tuż przed obiadem wróciły do niego, rozbrzmiewając mu w uszach. I jego postawa… po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł Harry, czy to było coś dziwnego, że chłopiec powrócił do myślenia, że był dziwakiem, czy gorzej, kiedy jego własny ojciec najwyraźniej go odrzucił?

— Sugeruję… — odezwała się Poppy spokojniej niż czuł się Severus —…żebyś tam wszedł i wynagrodził mu to. Proponuje również, abyś znalazł kogoś kompetentnego do opiekowania się nim podczas twojego nauczania. Albo znajdź sobie pracę, gdzie możesz spędzać z nim więcej czasu. — Przerwała i Severus otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że patrzyła na niego z mieszanką słusznego gniewu i troski. — On cię rozpaczliwe potrzebuje, Severusie. Nie zawiedź go ponownie.

Miała rację. Był takim głupcem. Jak mógł oddać pod opiekę takiego chłopca jak Harry, który miał tyle problemów z zaufaniem i niemal nie posiadał instynktu samozachowawczego, zwykłym skrzatom domowym? Jak _mogły_ zrozumieć jego problemy? Jego psychikę? Szczególne potrzeby, nadużycia, niedożywienie i jak zasadniczo samotny byłby chłopiec w takim zamku jak ten, zdominowanym przez starszych, bardziej zajętych ludzi, którzy mieli własne obowiązki. Był prawie pewien, że każdy ze skrzatów wykonywał inne zadania poza opiekowanie się Harrym, przez co nie stanowił on nawet ich _priorytetu_.

Jeśli Severus nie był w stanie opiekować się Harry’m przez cały czas, musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby i chciał.

— Myślę również… — kontynuowała Poppy, gdy nie odpowiedział na jej wcześniejsze uwagi —…że możesz rozważyć ponowne skontaktowanie się z Molly Weasley i dowiedzenie się, czy nie ma dla ciebie jakiś wskazówek.

Molly Weasley. Tak, to może być najlepsze wyjście. Myśl, sama _idea_ , że mógłby poważnie rozważać _poproszenie_ matronę klanu Weasley i radę, niemal go rozbawiała. Ale Poppy miała rację i Molly już poznała Harry’ego oraz _znała_ jego przeszłość.

— Zrobię tak, Poppy — obiecał.

— Uwierzę, jak to zobaczę. A teraz idź do swojego syna, Severusie — powiedziała ponownie. — On naprawdę cię potrzebuje.

Severus skinął głową i czarownica zeszła mu z drogi. Miał pewne plany do zrobienia i Weasley do skontaktowania się, ale najpierw przeprosi swojego syna.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Severus zauważył, kiedy otworzył drzwi do pokoju Harry’ego było to, że chłopiec wpatrywał się w swoje kolana. Leżała na nich na plecach Melasowa Tarta z łapami rozłożonymi w powietrzu, nie licząc jednej, która była zakręcona wokół dłoni Harry’ego, trzymając ją przy brzuchu, aby mógł ją głaskać.  
  
Tworzyli całkiem ładny obrazek, pełen zadowolenia i to sprawiło, że Severus poczułby się mniej okropnie i nieadekwatnie jako ojciec, gdyby nie dostrzegł, że oczy chłopca były zaczerwienione oraz opuchnięte od płaczu. Nie spojrzał również na Severusa, gdy wszedł, co było czymś, co niemal zawsze robił od pewnego czasu. Najwyraźniej Harry _uważał_ , że nie zasługiwał na opiekę i zainteresowanie mężczyzny, a wszystko co pozostało Snape’owi to dowiedzenie się, jak naprawić sytuację.  
  
Przeszedł cicho przez pokój i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka.  
  
— Harry? — powiedział miękko.  
  
Harry spiął się, kiedy Severus wszedł do pokoju i jeszcze bardziej, kiedy usiadł. Jego małe dłonie, zacisnęły się w pięści. Utrzymywał swoje ciało tak sztywne, że mięśnie zaczęły mu drgać. Nie podniósł wzroku, a kiedy się odezwał, był to szept:  
  
—Tak, proszę pana?  
  
Severus nie powiedział nic na temat „proszę pana”, użytego przez Harry’ego, ponieważ chłopiec robił to wtedy, gdy był bardzo zdenerwowany, a mężczyzna nie chciał pogorszyć jego stanu. Zamiast tego powiedział powoli:  
  
— Harry, bardzo cię przepraszam za to, co wydarzyło się w czasie obiadu.  
  
W gardle miał gulę, którą musiał przełknąć. Rozdzierało mu serce, że jego syn wyraźnie się bał i potrzebował pociechy, której nie potrafił przyjąć. Nie wiedział, co zrobić, aby polepszyć sytuację.  
  
— Nie miałem racji, Harry. Nie powinienem na ciebie krzyczeć. To ja kazałem ci zostać na kanapie. Nawet nie pomyślałem, że… Jesteś tak dobrym chłopcem. Zrobiłeś to, co ci powiedziałem. Nawet nie myślałem, że możesz być, _aż tak_ posłuszny i nie skorzystasz z łazienki, chociaż byś musiał, ponieważ powiedziałem jedno, a potem oczekiwałem drugiego.   
  
Pokręcił głową, świadomy, że _bełkocze_. Ale, na litość boską, nie był pewien, czy jego słowa docierają do chłopca i czy jego wcześniejsza wypowiedź nie była zbyt surowa, aby mogła być mu kiedykolwiek przebaczona. Mógł jednak próbować naprawić szkody, zanim wszystko zostanie stracone.  
  
— Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, Harry — powiedział znowu.   
  
Jego głos nie był głośniejszy od szeptu jego syna, chociaż wciąż był pełen desperacji. Długo zajmie, zanim chłopiec mu zaufa, jeśli kiedykolwiek to zrobi. Severus zniszczył rosnące między nimi zaufanie. Sponiewierał je bez zastanowienia, nie wiedząc jak kruche było, niczym najdelikatniejsze szkło. Czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę był godny zaufania chłopca? Czy kiedykolwiek będzie mógł je odzyskać?   
  
— Kocham cię, Harry. Jesteś moim synem i bardzo się myliłem. Czy możesz mi wybaczyć?  
  
Po raz pierwszy Harry spojrzał na niego. Jedno szybkie zerknięcie, takie jak jego wcześniejsze, zanim Severus pomógł mu uświadomić sobie, że _może_ spoglądać ludziom w oczy i w rzeczywistości wolałby żeby to robił. Ale zerknął na niego i to był postęp. Potem zęby chłopaka pochwyciły dolną wargę. Severus chciałby jej dotknąć i zapobiec jej nadużywaniu, ale był pewien, że Harry odskoczyłby gwałtownie od niego, a nie chciał, żeby się tak stało.  
  
Jeszcze jedno zerknięcie, tym razem spod grzywki. Wydawało się, że Harry zastanawia się nad czymś. Severus mógł mieć jedynie nadzieje na najlepsze.  
  
— Przepraszam, tatusiu.  
  
Głos chłopca był gruby od płaczu. I nazwał Severusa „tatusiem”, co było stosowane bardzo rzadko przez Harry’ego, jak zauważył Snape. Zastanawiał się nad tym raz czy dwa, ale potem uświadomił sobie, iż powiedział synowi, że może nazywać go „ojcem”. Harry przywykł do nazywania go tak z wyjątkiem, kiedy przeżywał wielki stres i używał bardziej miękkiego odpowiednika tego, gdy przypominał sobie życie ze swoimi krewnymi. Severus nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by Dudley nazywał tę wielką bryłę, jaką był jego rodzic, „ojcem”.   
  
— Przepraszam, że jestem dziwakiem.  
  
— Och, nie. Harry, nie jesteś dziwakiem. W ogóle.  
  
— Jestem — powiedział uparcie chłopiec, a jego wzrok ponownie był na rękach i Melasowej Tarcie, która była zwinięta wokół jego ramienia i wpatrywała się poważnie swoimi wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami w twarz Harry’ego. — Rozmawiałem z wężami i okłamałem cię, posikałem się i płakałem jak dziecko… Jest dobrze, tatusiu. Wiem, że nie lubisz dziwadeł. Możesz mnie oddać z powrotem.  
  
Severus poczuł, jak krew uderza mu do głowy.  
  
— _Nigdy_ cię nie odeślę. Wiem, że może być ci ciężko w to uwierzyć, po tym, co ci pokazałem dzisiejszego popołudnia, ale _kocham cię_ Harry. Jesteś _moim synem_ i nigdy cię nie oddam z powrotem do tych okropnych ludzi.  
  
— Nawet, jeśli jestem dziwakiem?  
  
Severus pokręcił głową i chciał chwycić chłopaka, ale powstrzymał się przed tym.   
  
— _Nie jesteś_ dziwakiem. Jesteś idealnie normalnym czarodziejskim dzieckiem. Masz talent, którego większość czarodziejów nie posiada, ale jestem pewien, że inni w twoim wieku mają umiejętności, których ty nie masz. I wszyscy mamy różne talenty. — Zamilkł, by wziąć głęboki oddech i czekał, aż był dość pewny, że Harry go słucha. — Wiesz, że jestem bardzo dobry w eliksirach, ale nie wszyscy są. A także, pamiętasz jak pracowaliśmy nad tym, by powstrzymać twoje koszmary? — Harry kiwnął głowę, więc kontynuował: — To część umiejętności o nazwie Oklumencja, w której jestem również bardzo utalentowany, ale nie wiele czarodziejów ją opanowało. Czy to sprawia, że jestem dziwakiem?  
  
— Nie, proszę pana.  
  
— Zgadza się. I to, że możesz rozmawiać z wężami, również nie sprawia, że jesteś dziwakiem. Wężomowa jest bardzo przydatną umiejętnością.  
  
Kolejne szybkie zerknięcie.  
  
— Naprawdę?  
  
— Naprawdę. Na przykład dzisiaj, możliwe, że wąż, którego spotkałeś podczas swojej zabawy, mógł być zły i ugryzłby cię lub Melasową Tartę, jeśli nie porozmawiałbyś z nim wcześniej i nie zaprzyjaźniłbyś się.  
  
— Ale… — Harry przygryzł wargę. — Ale mówiłeś…  
  
— Tak, ten wąż był niebezpieczny, ale nie wiadomo, jak wiele bardziej byłby, gdybyś z nim nie porozmawiał uprzejmie.   
  
Severus splótł ze sobą dłonie, aby nie dotknąć swojego syna. Był pewien, że Harry był jeszcze na to zbyt przestraszony.  
  
— Czyli… nie jesteś na mnie zły?  
  
— Nie jestem, Harry. — Severus pragnął odgarnąć włosy z oczu syna, ale zamiast tego odsunął swoje, odwracając na chwilę wzrok, by wziąć się w garść. — Jestem zły na siebie, ponieważ to ja zachowałem się źle. Przekładałem swoje zajęcia i mikstury nad moim synem. Wstydzę się tego.  
  
— Nie, tatusiu — wyszeptał Harry. — Jesteś dobry. Nie taki jak ja…  
  
— Jesteś dobry, Harry. Nie jesteś dziwakiem. Pamiętasz, co mówiłem o tym słowie.  
  
— Bym go nie mówił.  
  
— Zgadza się. — Znów przełknął ślinę. — Harry, ja… przepraszam. Muszę wiedzieć, czy mi wybaczysz. Dasz kolejną szansę, bym udowodnił, że mogę być dla ciebie dobrym ojcem. Czy możesz to zrobić?  
  
Harry lekko skinął głową i delikatnie zepchnąwszy koguchara, rzucił się w ramiona ojca. Severus zachwiał się na siłę małego chłopca uderzającego go w pierś i złapał go mocno, nigdy nie chcąc go puścić. Przycisnął usta do włosów chłopca, szepcząc w kółko:  
  
— Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam…  
  
— Okej — szepnął Harry, klepiąc go po plecach, tak jakby to mężczyzna potrzebował pocieszenia. — Naprawdę, jest dobrze.  
  
Severus wiedział, że wcale tak nie jest, ale na razie weźmie to, co może otrzymać.  
  


OoO

  
Resztę popołudnia i wieczoru — gdyż Severus nie miał już dzisiaj zajęć — spędzili razem. Harry na jego kolanach, gdy czytali wspólnie jego ulubioną książkę o quidditchu, a potem zjedli w spokoju obiad, tylko we dwóch… i oczywiście z Melasową Tartą. Severus nie miał serca, by powiedzieć chłopcu, żeby nie karmił jej przy stole, ponieważ nie raz miała oko na jego syna. Na przykład dzisiejszego popołudnia, gdy wiedząc, że Harry był w opałach, najwyraźniej starała się zwrócić uwagę Severusa, kiedy był w laboratorium. W przeciwieństwie do samego Snape’a wydawało się, że miała na względzie wyłącznie dobro Harry’ego.  
  
Harry kończył swój pudding, niemal wylizując jego czekoladowe resztki z miski. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, kiedy Severus uniósł brew na jego postępowanie. Mężczyzna był bardzo zadowolony z tego wyrażenia. Chłopiec nieśmiało odstawił miseczkę, a Severus pozwolił, by naczynia zostały zabrane przez skrzaty domowe.  
  
Odchrząkając, Severus powiedział:  
  
— Harry, musimy porozmawiać o kilku rzeczach.  
  
Na twarzy chłopca natychmiast pojawił się strach, a Severus natychmiast starał się go uspokoić.  
  
— To nic złego. Nic złego nie zrobiłeś. Musimy tylko porozmawiać o tym, jak możemy najlepiej spędzić nasze dni, byś miał jak najlepszą opiekę.  
  
— _Możesz_ się mną opiekować, ojcze.  
  
— _Chciałbym_ , Harry. Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo, ale muszę też pracować, abyśmy mogli tu mieszkać.  
  
Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
  
— Nie możemy mieszkać w Spinner’s End?  
  
— Wciąż musiałbym pracować, po prostu wykonywałbym inną pracę, a czasami mógłbym to robić nawet w domu. Dalej jednak potrzebowałbym kogoś, kto by się tobą opiekował, gdybym nie mógł tam być.  
  
— Ale Nelli opiekuje się mną tutaj. I Fern również.   
  
— Nie tak dobrze, jak bym chciał. Są przyzwyczajeni do starszych dzieci, a nie do młodszych chłopców takich jak ty, ani do rodziców, którzy chcą czegoś innego dla swojego syna niż to, co chce ich dziecko.  
  
Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, więc Severus wyjaśnił:  
  
— Czasami Nelli i Fern pozwalają ci robić rzeczy, których chciałbym, żeby ci zabronili. Myślę, że dzieje się tak, ponieważ są przyzwyczajeni do bycia w pobliżu dzieci, które są starsze i podejmują własne decyzje. Na przykład, nie pozwoliłbym ci bawić się przez cały dzień w pobliżu jeziora ani nie pozwoliłbym, żebyś zjadł na obiad jedynie kilka kawałków jabłka i napił się trochę mleka. Rozumiesz?  
  
— Tak, ojcze. — Harry zmartwiony, przygryzał dolną wargę. — Ale Nelli jest miła.  
  
— Jest, ale nie jest odpowiednią dla ciebie opiekunką.  
  
Nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu w oczach Harry’ego pojawiły się łzy, chociaż nie spłynęły po jego policzkach.   
  
— Odeślesz mnie.  
  
— Och, Harry. — Severus zacisnął oczy, czując ból w piersi. Ale miał być tutaj tym dzielnym, więc otworzył je i spojrzał stanowczo na chłopca. — Nigdy cię nie odeślę. Pamiętasz, jak Draco był tutaj z nami przez tydzień, a później Ron? Myślałem, że może pani Weasley mogłaby przyjść i spędzić z nami trochę czasu. Mogłaby sprowadzić ze sobą Rona. A potem w zamian mógłbyś spędzić trochę czasu w jej domu. Moglibyśmy to traktować jako szkołę, taką jak twoją wcześniejszą szkołę. Pamiętasz ją? Szedłbyś do jej domu w ciągu dnia, a później przyszedłbym po ciebie po zajęciach. Chciałbyś tego?  
  
Melasowa Tarta, która przez ostatnie kilka minut leżała pod krzesłem Harry’ego, teraz znów wskoczyła na kolana chłopca, jakby wyczuwała jego niepokój. Harry pogłaskał ją i potarł jedno z jej uszu między palcami. Napięcie w jego ramionach nieco się rozproszyło. Warga ponownie znalazła się między jego zębami, dopóki nie powiedział.  
  
— Nie chcę stąd odchodzić.  
  
— To nie trwałoby długo, Harry, i jak powiedziałem, najpierw spędziliby czas tutaj. — Jeśliby mogli. Severus musiał wkrótce porozmawiać z Molly. Może dzisiejszej nocy.  
  
Harry niepewnie skinął głową, a Severus prędko dodał:  
  
— Jeśli nie chcesz tego robić, to możemy wymyślić coś innego. Obiecuję, nie chcę, żebyś kiedykolwiek czuł się tak, jakbyś mi przeszkadzał. Dobrze?  
  
— Dobrze. Jest w porządku, ojcze.  
  
Severus nie był do końca pewien, czy była to prawda, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć.  
  
— Czy chciałbyś coś jeszcze przeczytać? — zapytał, a oczy Harry’ego zabłysły. — Możemy usiąść przed kominkiem i wypić kakao.  
  
— Tak, proszę.  
  
— Odkąd zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój głos może być bardzo kojący — Severus uśmiechnął się do chłopca. — Przebierzemy cię najpierw w piżamę na wypadek, gdybyś zasnął.  
  
— Nie _zasnąłem_ — zaprotestował Harry, chociaż zrobił to dwa razy, gdy czytali dzisiejszego wieczoru. — Tylko _odpoczywałem_.  
  
— Oczywiście — odparł Severus, wstrzymując się od uśmieszku. — Wszystko jedno, najpierw się przebierzesz.  
— Tak, proszę pana… um, ojcze.  
  
Severus kiwnął głową i patrzył, jak Harry poszedł do swojego pokoju i szybko się przebrał, zanim wrócił, ściskając książkę w dłoni. Była to jedna z książek McGonagall zawierająca tuzin czarodziejskich baśni z jaskrawymi, kolorowymi obrazkami i słowami wydrukowanymi dużym drukiem, dzięki czemu Harry mógłby śledzić je wzrokiem, jeśli Severus wolno czytał.  
  
Kiedy poprosili o kakao, usiedli razem w fotelu przed kominkiem. Harry na jego kolanach i przytulony do zgięcia ramienia Severusa. Melasowa Tarta spoczywała na kolanach _Harry’ego_ mrucząc i ugniatając łapami nogę chłopca, chociaż utrzymywała swoje pazury z dala. Severus był zadowolony widząc to.  
  
Severus oparł policzek o głowę Harry’ego. Włosy chłopca były równie ciemne i grube jak jego własne. Pocałował go delikatnie. Otworzył książkę na następnej opowieści, gdyż już przeczytał kilka z nich i zaczął snuć opowieść:  
  
— Opowieść o czarodziejskich rękawiczkach. Dawno, dawno temu…  
  
Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Harry zasnął, zanim dotarli do drugiej historii, ale Severus nie był zaskoczony, ponieważ chłopiec miał za sobą ciężki dzień. Zaniósł go do sypialni i położył go na łóżku, uśmiechając się lekko, gdy koguchar podążył za nimi, a potem wskoczył na materac, by zwinąć się przy ramieniu Harry’ego, będąc w połowie przykryty kołdrą. Severus pocałował syna w czoło i odgarnął włosy z blizny w kształcie błyskawicy.  
  
— Śpij spokojnie — szepnął, pozwalając, by jego palce pozostały na chwilę na bladym policzku chłopca, zanim wyszedł, by fiuknąć do matrony Weasleyów.  
  


OoO

  
Molly natychmiast zgodziła się na połączenie fiuu i na rozmowę w cztery oczy, co było bardzo uprzejme z jej strony, biorąc pod uwagę nocną porę.  
  
— Aż tak bardzo pożądasz mojej obecności? — spytała z uśmiechem, gdy usadowiła się na jednym z foteli.  
  
Severus zamówił herbatę z kuchni i zaoferował jej filiżankę, którą przyjęła uprzejmie.  
  
— W pewnym sensie — powiedział cicho, nie będąc w nastroju do jej dokuczania.  
  
Jej uśmiech zniknął, gdy napiła się herbaty.  
  
— Co się stało? Czy wszystko dobrze z Harrym?  
  
Ufał jej, że dotrze do sedna problemu. Z małym westchnięciem opowiedział jej, co się stało tego dnia, a nawet wyznał, jak okropnie się zachował, aby mogła zrozumieć, jak tragiczna była sytuacja i mniej mu zaprzeczyć, temu czego potrzebował. Czego Harry potrzebował.  
  
Milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy skończył mówić i popijała w zamyśleniu herbatę, obserwując go znad krawędzi filiżanki. W końcu skinęła głową.  
  
— Cóż, to prawdziwy bałagan, czyż nie? — To nie było pytanie, więc Severus nie odpowiedział. — To oczywiste, że skrzaty są niemal bezwartościowe w tym. Powinnam posłuchać Charliego. Wspominał o tym często. Nigdy niezbyt wiele polegałam na skrzatach domowym. Są zbyt miłe jak na mój gust.  
  
Severus powstrzymał się przed tym, by powiedzieć, jak bardzo były pomocne w odpowiednich okolicznościach, ponieważ to nie pomogłoby w jego sprawie. Zamiast tego skinął głową.  
  
— Rozumiesz mój dylemat.  
  
Molly uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo.  
  
— Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto zaopiekuje się Harrym, gdy ty będziesz uczył. Kogoś, kto będzie się nim opiekował, jak własnym dzieckiem. Będzie się o niego troszczył i upewni się, że zje i nie wpakuje się w kłopoty. Opatrzy za każdym razem jego zadrapane kolano lub inne obrażenia. — Zamilkła i skończyła swoją herbatę. Potem uśmiechnęła się do niego kolejnym z tych uśmiechów. — Kogoś takiego jak ja.  
  
Z westchnięciem, Severus przełknął swoją dumę. _Zrobi_ to dla chłopca, oddałby wszystko co miał.  
  
— Tak. Proszę.  
  
— Byłabym zaszczycona, Severusie. Ja również kochałam Lily i Jamesa.  
  
Severus otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć jej, że to był _jego_ syn, a nie Jamesa i powinna kochać Harry’ego tylko dla niego samego, tak jak on to robił, ale zamknął je gwałtownie. Ona również pokocha chłopca. Miała dużo miłości dla całego swojego potomstwa, czyż nie?  
  
— Dobrze — powiedział zamiast tego. — Wcześniej wieczorem rozmawiałem o tej możliwości z Harrym. Wiem, że... To znaczy, martwi się, że odesłanie go do kogoś innego, by opiekował się nim w ciągu dnia oznacza, że go _odsyłam_. Jest już wystarczająco niepewny. Miałem nadzieję…  
  
— Wyduś to z siebie, Severusie. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.  
  
Skinął głową i powiedział pośpiesznie:  
  
— Chciałbym, żebyś spędziła tu kilka dni. Może ze swoim najmłodszym chłopcem, dopóki Harry nie przyzwyczai się do tego pomysłu.  
  
Znów milczała, biorąc pod uwagę jej prośbę. Severus miał nadzieję, że zgodzi się. To byłoby najlepsze dla Harry’ego. W końcu powiedziała:  
  
— Mam również w domu Ginny i bliźniaków. Żadne z nich nie może zostać bez opieki.  
  
Oczywiście. Zapomniał o tym. Miała inne obowiązki, tak jak i on. Stwierdził powoli:  
  
— Mogłabyś zabrać je wszystkie, jeśli byś tylko przyszła… Tylko na parę dni. Jestem pewien, że Albus nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Nie sądzisz, że Harry’emu nie będzie łatwiej spotkać twoje dzieci w miejscu, do którego jest już przyzwyczajony?  
  
Jej spojrzenie stało się ostrzejsze.  
  
— A ty jesteś na to gotowy? Aby mieć moje „stadko” pałętające ci się pod nogami?  
  
— Jeśli miałoby to pomóc Harry’emu, to tak.  
  
Pokiwała z namysłem głową.  
  
— Zmieniłeś się Severusie Snape i to na lepsze, jak widzę. — Uśmiechnęła się tym razem matczynym uśmiechem, jakby zamierzała wziąć Severusa pod swoje skrzydła, tak jak jego syna. — Porozmawiam o tym z Arturem i dam ci znać rano, dobrze? Tak czy inaczej, będę tu jutro dla tego kochanego chłopca. Nie będziesz się dzięki temu musiał się o niego martwić.  
  
Severus odetchnął głęboko.  
  
— Dziękuję — powiedział szczerze.  
  
— Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie. Musisz po prostu zdobyć doświadczenie w byciu ojcem, a właśnie zostałeś wrzucony do garnka z wrzątkiem. — Znów skinęła głową, a jej wzrok przesunął się po jego twarzy. — Wiesz, Severusie, wszyscy rodzice popełniają błędy. Nawet ci z nas z większą praktyką niż inni. Możemy jedynie zaakceptować, to co się wydarzyło i dowiedzieć się, co możemy wtedy zrobić, by ruszyć dalej. Dasz radę.  
  
Pokiwał głową, nie do końca w to wierząc. Czarownica pochyliła się i poklepała go po dłoni.  
  
— Do zobaczenia rano — powiedziała, po czym zawahała się na moment, nim dodała: — Wiem, że chcesz, żeby Harry ci wybaczył, to co stało się dzisiaj, ale… postaraj się również wybaczyć sobie.   
  
Po tym, jak wróciła do domu, wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, gdzie siedziała, wciąż będąc zaskoczony jej spostrzeżeniami i tym, że zgodziła się mu pomóc.  
  
Wkrótce, jego zadumę przed kominkiem przerwały krzyki z sypialni. Ruszył pośpiesznie, by pomóc synowi w kolejnej rundzie koszmarów. Gdy trzymał chłopca w ramionach, kołysząc nim i cicho mrucząc we włosy dziecka, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że nigdy go nie opuści, żarliwie żałował, że nie wiedział, jak pomóc synowi i być tym, czego Harry tak desperacko potrzebował. W tamtej chwili czuł rozpacz, że może nigdy nie będzie odpowiedni do tego zadania, że nie będzie wystarczająco dobry lub wystarczająco silny dla swojego syna.  
  
Ale w środku nocy, gdy wreszcie uśpił ponownie chłopca i kierował się do swojego łóżka, słowa Molly wróciły do niego i wiedział, że musi je wziąć do serca, bo inaczej nie przetrwa kolejnego dnia jako ojciec Harry’ego.  
  
Zaakceptuj to, że zostaną popełnione błędy. Wybacz sobie.  
  
To były dwie najtrudniejsze rzeczy na świecie. A jednak nauczy się tych prawd. Dla dobra Harry’ego.


	8. Chapter 8

Następnego ranka, Harry obudził się wcześnie, czując jak Melasowa Tarta dotyka jego ręki głową, prosząc o podrapanie za uszami, które z radością jej dał. Mruczenie koguhara sprawiło, że poczuł ciepło w środku. Delikatnie ją pogłaskał, a kiedy przewrócił się na plecy, pociągnął ją na swoją klatkę piersiową, aby móc spojrzeć w jasnoniebieskie oczy kota, gdy drapał jej głowę. Była taka piękna. I dobra.  
  
Leżeli tak przez kilka minut, aż matka natura zmusiła Harry’ego do wstania z łóżka i pójścia do łazienki. Jego kostka była w o wiele lepszym stanie i nie miał problemu z obciążeniem jej. Jednak łazienka… wciąż był zawstydzony tym, że musiał wczoraj zostawić mokre ubrania na podłodze, a wspomnienie, jak Nelli musiała pomóc mu pod prysznicem, sprawiło, że jego twarz zaczęła płonąć od rumieńca.  
  
Ale teraz nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Musiał po prostu starać się lepiej zachowywać w przyszłości i nie zawieść ponownie ojca.  
  
Myjąc ręce, siedmiolatek zaczął dumać. Ojciec wczoraj nie wydawał się zły, zwłaszcza kiedy wspólnie czytali oraz na kolacji, kiedy poprosił skrzaty o dostarczenie ulubionego pasterskiego ciasta Harry’ego. Mieli nawet melasową tartę na deser. I Melasa również była grzeczna przy posiłku. Jakby przywołana jego myślami, koguchar wskoczyła na blat umywalki i przeszła obok jego piersi, łoskocząc jego nos swoim podniesionym ogonem, rozśmieszając go. Nie pogłaskał jej, gdyż miał mokre ręce. Nie chciał, by jej futro było mokre i lepkie, ale chwycił ją w ramiona, po tym jak je wytarł i wrócił do swojej sypialni. Włożył kapcie i udał się do salonu.  
  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, ojciec siedział już w swoim ulubionym fotelu — który również był ulubionym Harry’ego, ponieważ czytali w nim co wieczór — przeglądał czasopismo. Harry lubił patrzeć, jak czytał. Lekkie pochylenie głowy, maleńkie skrzywienie warg, jakby to co wertował było skomplikowane i małe uniesienie kącików warg, jeśli nie. Dziś jego usta były zaciśnięte. Prawdopodobnie czytał informator dotyczący eliksirów.  
  
Wzrok ojca uniósł się znad czasopisma, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, kiedy ten przechodził przez pokój.  
  
— Dzień dobry, Harry — powiedział bardzo spokojnym głosem. Chłopiec był zadowolony, słysząc to.  
  
— Dzień dobry ojcze.  
  
— Dobrze spałeś?  
  
— Tak, proszę pa… tak, ojcze.  
  
Harry wzdrygnął się. Chciał uderzyć się w głowę. Czasami był taki głupi. Jak mógł nie pamiętać, by nazywać ojca _ojcem_? Po całym tym czasie.  
  
Ojciec nie wspomniał jednak o jego głupocie, tylko wstał i odłożył lekturę na bok.  
  
— Dobrze. Cieszę się, że wstałeś wcześniej. Zamówię śniadanie i wtedy porozmawiamy.  
  
— Rozmowa? — zapytał Harry.  
  
— Nic, czym musisz się denerwować, Harry — powiedział ojciec. — Chcę tylko z tobą porozmawiać o tym, czego możesz się spodziewać dzisiejszego ranka.  
  
— Tak, ojcze. — Harry poszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole, gdzie zwykle jedli śniadanie. — Gdzie jest Nelli?  
Ojciec spochmurniał.  
  
— Nie dołączy dzisiaj do nas.  
  
— Ona… nie ma żadnych kłopotów?  
  
— Nie, oczywiście nie. — Ojciec spędził kilka minut, umieszczając śniadanie na stole. Potem siadając, wskazał na leżące przed nimi jajka, bekon, owsiankę, tosty, sok i banany. Była również cukiernica, dzbanek z miodem i maleńki ze śmietanką. — Chcę, żebyś zjadł przynajmniej trochę owsianki i wypił sok, a potem możesz jeść tyle, ile chcesz ze wszystkiego na co masz ochotę.  
  
— Tak, ojcze.  
  
Harry przysunął miskę owsianki bliżej i spojrzał na mężczyznę, a potem na dzbanek miodu.  
  
— Chcesz miodu do owsianki?  
  
— Tak, proszę.  
  
Snape uśmiechnął się i użył łyżeczki, by skropić bursztynowym płynem zbożowe płatki Harry’ego. Po odłożeniu łyżki z powrotem do dzbanka, dotknął na chwilę głowy siedmiolatka, odgarniając mu włosy z oczu. Harry starał się jak mógł, by nie wzdrygnąć się. Severus nic o tym nie powiedział, ale jego spojrzenie było smutne.  
  
Melasa wskoczyła na kolana Harry’ego. Chłopiec sięgnął po kawałek bekonu.  
  
— Harry… — powiedział mistrz eliksirów.  
  
— Tak, ojcze?  
  
Snape zacisnął wargi, jakby próbował wymyśleć, co powiedzieć, ale w końcu pokręcił lekko głową.  
  
— Wolałbym, żeby Melasowa Tarta nie nauczyła się żebrać przy stole.  
  
— Nie prosiła — powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi. — Je tylko to, co jej dam.  
  
— Teraz, ale… — Snape westchnął. — Musi mieć swoje własne jedzenie, prawdopodobnie w swojej własnej misce, z dala od stołu.  
  
Harry nie rozumiał. Majcher jadł jedzenie ze stołu, czasami wylizywał resztki z kubka lub talerza ciotki Marg. A Kieł, jedyne inne zwierzę, które poznał, również dostawało jedzenie wprost ze stołu Hagrida.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
— Bo złymi manierami jest pozwalanie zwierzętom na jedzenie ze stołu.  
  
— Dlaczego?  
  
Snape na chwilę zamknął oczy.  
  
— Ponieważ tak jest.  
  
— Ale Melasa jest grzeczna, a Kieł i Majcher jedzą ze stołu, więc dlaczego nie Melasa?  
  
— Majcher?  
  
Harry przełknął ślinę i nieświadomie przytulił Melasę. Nie protestowała, ale stuknęła go swoją głową w brodę.  
  
— Pies cioci Marge.  
  
Severus zmrużył oczy, ale nie pytał już o Majchra, a Harry był z tego powodu zadowolony. _Nienawidził_ tego psa. Był wredny, gonił go i rozdarł mu spodnie swoimi ostrymi zębami, gdy w tym czasie Dziudziaczek śmiał się z niego i nazywał go dwunożną kością dla psa.  
  
— I tak samo w tym przypadku, Harry. Nasza rodzina ma inne zasady, niż te obowiązujące u Dursley’ów. I, jak śmiem twierdzić, są także inne, niż te u Hagrida.  
  
Harry zacisnął usta, ale skinął głową. Severus pozwolił mu zatrzymać Melasową Tartę, chociaż najpierw się na to nie zgodził. I czy nie obiecał sobie, że będzie grzeczny i przestrzegał wszystkich zasad? Pocałował koguhara w głowę i ściągnął ją z kolan.  
  
— Jaki rodzaj jedzenia ma mieć, ojcze?  
  
— Będziemy… ach, przypuszczam, że będziemy musieli zapytać o to Hagrida. Możesz się dzisiaj go o to zapytać, dobrze?  
  
— Ale teraz jest głodna!  
  
— Harry.  
  
Harry pochylił głowę. Nie powinien krzyczeć.  
  
— Przepraszam, ojcze — powiedział cicho.  
  
— Faktycznie… — Nastąpiła chwila milczenia i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, na co czeka jego ojciec. Podniósł więc głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy. Snape kiwnął głową. — W tej chwili możemy dać jej odrobinę jajek i bekonu.  
  
— Okej. — Zsunął się z krzesła, a potem zatrzymał się.  
  
— Dać jej talerz, ojcze?  
  
— _Czy mogę_ dać jej talerz?  
  
— Przepraszam. Czy mogę?  
  
— Możesz, Harry. Dziękuję, że o to zapytałeś, zanim odszedłeś od stołu.  
  
Słowa ojca sprawiły, że Harry poczuł ciepło. Lubił robić wszystko prawidłowo. Szafka, w której trzymano małe talerze, znajdowała się nad ladą kuchenną i raz czy dwa już się na nią wspinał, by dosięgnąć naczyń, ale tym razem się śpieszył. _Wiedział_ , że Melasa była głodna. Nie dostała wiele jedzenia wczorajszego wieczora i naprawdę chciała ten bekon. Dlatego też stojąc przy ladzie, uniósł rękę i _pociągnął_. Szybciej niż mgnienie oka, szafka się otworzyła i do jego dłoni wleciał biały talerzyk deserowy z namalowanymi maleńkimi, niebieskimi kwiatkami.  
  
Za nim Snape sapnął.  
  
Z talerzem w ręku, Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak ojciec szedł w jego kierunku z szeroko otwartymi oczami. _Och, och, nie._ Znowu zrobił coś dziwnego. Harry cofnął się o krok, a potem o drugi. Podniósł dłonie, by chronić głowę.  
  
— Przepraszam! Przepraszam, nie chciałem! Proszę, nie krzywdź mnie!  
  
Severus zamarł w miejscu z otwartymi ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale słowa nie nadeszły.  
  
— Harry — wyszeptał w końcu. — Nie zamierzałem cię skrzywdzić… Ja… Byłem zaskoczony. Nie widziałem, byś robił to wcześniej.  
  
Harry powoli opuścił ręce, besztając się wewnętrznie, że zapomniał, iż ojciec nie miał nic przeciwko magii. Severus nie pobije go ani nie zamknie w szafce, jeśli zrobi jakieś dziwne rzeczy.  
  
— _Robisz to_ ojcze. Z książkami i miksturami i innymi…  
  
Snape milczał przez dłuższą chwilę i Harry nie potrafił powiedzieć, o czym myśli. Jego ciemne oczy były w tamtej chwili trudne do odczytania. Potem Severus kiwnął głową.  
  
— Tak, ale zrozum, Harry, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że jesteś w stanie przywoływać przedmioty.  
  
— Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem — przyznał się Harry. Jedno z jego ramion uniosło się. — Śpieszyłem się, bo Melasa jest głodna.  
  
Snape ponownie pokiwał głową, tym razem wokół jego oczu pojawiły się lekkie zmarszczki, co oznaczało, że się uśmiechał.  
  
— Bardzo dobrze — powiedział. — W takim razie, najlepiej dajmy jej ten talerz.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
  
— Tak, ojcze.  
  
Wspiął się z powrotem na swoje krzesło, aby móc sięgnąć po półmiska z jedzeniem i ostrożnie rozerwał pasek bekonu na kawałki łatwe do zjedzenia, a następnie nałożył jajecznicę na talerz. Po postawieniu naczynia na podłodze i upewnieniu się, że Melasa zaczęła jeść, wrócił do swojej owsianki, która znacznie się ochłodziła.  
  
Jednak mu to nie przeszkadzało. Lubił owsiankę w każdy możliwy sposób, nawet bez miodu, gdyby ojciec nie wyraziłby na niego zgody. Spoglądał jednak co rusz na dół na Melasę, żeby upewnić się, że z nią wszystko w porządku. Brakowało mu jej ciężaru na kolanach.  
  
— Harry — powiedział Severus, kiedy chłopiec był w połowie swojej zupy. — Pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy poprzedniej nocy? O potrzebie kogoś, kto będzie uważniej cię pilnować w ciągu dnia? — Poczekał, aż Harry przytaknął. — Rozmawiałem z panią Weasley po tym, jak znalazłeś się w łóżku. Przyjdzie z kilkoma swoimi dziećmi, by spędzić z tobą czas. Będzie się tobą opiekować, kiedy będę prowadził zajęcia.  
  
Harry przełknął słodką owsiankę, którą miał w ustach i znów pochylił głowę. Chciał zostać w Hogwarcie! Nie chciał być oddzielony od ojca. Nie chciał być z nikim innym. Ale ojciec… musiał pracować, a Harry nie chciał, żeby myślał, że był tylko dzieckiem, które będzie płakało, bo nie było z nim.  
  
— Harry — rozbrzmiał łagodny głos Snape’a. — Proszę, spójrz na mnie, synu.  
  
Harry był posłuszny, chociaż nie miał na to ochoty. Nie chciał, żeby ojciec myślał, że był zdenerwowany, czy coś w tym rodzaju.  
  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotał.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku — kontynuował Snape, używając kojącego głosu, jak to określał Harry. — Ona… Pani Weasley, jak wiesz, ma wiele dzieci i jest bardzo doświadczona w opiece nad nimi. Będzie dla ciebie bardzo dobra i jak pamiętam, wspomniałem, że przyprowadzi ze sobą przynajmniej Rona, więc będziesz miał kogoś do zabawy. Czy to nie brzmi dobrze?  
  
Harry skinął głową.  
  
— Tak, ojcze. Ale _nie znam_ tamtego miejsca.  
  
— Nie, Harry. Wszyscy dzisiaj tu zostaniecie, żebyś mógł lepiej poznać panią Weasley i jej inne dzieci, jeśli je zabierze. Zapytałem, czy mogłaby tu zostać przez kilka dni, żebyś się do niej przekonał, zanim pójdziemy do domu Weasley’ów.  
  
— Będziemy… — Harry znów przełknął. — Czy pójdziesz ze mną?  
  
Severus kiwnął głową.  
  
— Za pierwszym razem na pewno. Nie każę ci iść samemu… jestem, to jest… Harry, obawiam się o poziom nadzoru otoczonego nad tobą, od kiedy zacząłem prowadzić zajęcia. Chcę również, żebyś był szczęśliwy. I robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby tak było.  
  
Ojciec starał się, jak mógł. Harry to wiedział. Ale nie było w porządku, aby Harry monopolizował go dla siebie. Wuj Vernon musiał pracować, ojcowie innych dzieci i niektóre z ich mam również, jak pamiętał ze swoich szkolnych lat.  
  
— Okej. Będzie dobrze, ojcze.  
  
— Mam nadzieję, Harry. A jeśli nie będzie, chcę żebyś mi o tym powiedział. Chcę, byś poinformował mnie, jeśli _cokolwiek_ cię zdenerwuje. Czy spróbujesz to dla mnie zrobić?  
  
Nikt nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć, że był zdenerwowany. Nauczył się wiele lat temu, że nikt tak naprawdę nie chciał słyszeć niczego, co miałby do powiedzenia o takich rzeczach, a gdy spróbowałby, to zostałby ukarany. Czasami mocno. Ale wydawało się, że ojciec był szczery.  
  
— Ja… spróbuję, ojcze.  
  
Severus uśmiechnął się do niego jednym ze swoich słabych uśmiechów.  
  
— To wszystko, a co mogę poprosić. — Skinął głową w kierunku miski Harry’ego. — Proszę, skończ ją. Potem chciałbym, żebyś się ubrał. — Zamilkł. — Potrzebujesz przy tym pomocy?  
  
— Nie! Sam mogę się ubrać.  
  
Snape pokręcił głową. Wokół jego oczu były widoczne drobne zmarszczki.  
  
— Nie chciałem zakwestionować twojej zdolności ubrania się, Harry. Prawdę mówiąc, miałem na myśli, czy twoja kostka jest na tyle sprawna, czy może potrzebujesz jakiekolwiek pomocy.  
  
Och. To była nowość.  
  
— Nie, ojcze. Nie boli mnie. Pani Pomfrey uzdrowiła ją naprawdę dobrze.  
  
— Bardzo dobrze ją _wyleczyła_.  
  
— No pewnie.  
  
Snape roześmiał się cicho i sięgnął po filiżankę kawy.  
  
— Skończ swoje śniadanie, głupiutki chochliku.  
  
Harry zachichotał i pośpiesznie zjadł resztę swojej owsianki.  
  


OoO

  
Stojąc przed kominkiem z rozczochranymi włosami, umytymi zębami i mając na sobie ubrania do zabawy, czekał na panią Weasley. Oczywiście spotkał ją kilka razy w czasie, gdy był tutaj Ron i Charlie, ale w większości wypadków rozmawiała z ojcem. A tym, co zapamiętał najbardziej o niej, było to, że wciąż sięgała po niego, jakby chciała go uściskać. Ale, jak powtarzał sobie, nigdy tego _nie zrobiła_. Ale sama myśl o tym wciąż go przerażała. Do teraz pozwolił się przytulić tylko ojcu. Severus był jedynym, którego był pewien, że go nie skrzywdzi.  
  
— W porządku, Harry? — zapytał Snape.  
  
Harry kiwnął głową i chwycił go za rękę. Severus zacisnął lekko dłoń na jego i chłopiec był bardzo zadowolony, że nie musiał przez to przechodzić sam. Snape miał wkrótce zajęcia — za niecałe pół godziny — ale obiecał, że zostanie, dopóki Weasley’owie nie dotrą na miejsce.  
  
W tym momencie, w kominku wybuchnął zielony ogień, a pani Weasley wyłoniła się z niego z ramieniem wokół małej rudowłosej dziewczynki. Cóż, nie była mała w porównywaniu z Harrym, ale w przypadku pani Weasley – tak.  
  
— Dzień dobry, Severusie — powiedziała czarownica.  
  
— Molly. — Snape pochylił lekko głowę.  
  
Puszysta kobieta spojrzał na Harry’ego, uśmiechając się ciepło. Chłopiec przycisnął się mocniej do nogi ojca.  
  
— Dzień dobry, Harry.  
  
Severus ponownie zacisnął swoją dłoń na Harry’ego, który zebrał się na odwagę i przywołał swoje dobre maniery.  
  
— Dzień dobry, pani Weasley. Dziękuję, że pani przyszła.  
  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
  
— Przyjemność po mojej stronie, paniczu. Dobrze cię znów widzieć. — Kiedy kominek za nią ponownie rozbłysnął, ujawniając Rona wśród stada innych rąk, nóg i rudych włosów, pani Wesley powiedziała: — To moje najmłodsze dziecko, Ginny. Ginny, przywitaj się.  
  
Dziewczynka, jak zauważył Harry, wpatrywała się w niego z otwartymi ustami. Jej zarumienione policzki miały intensywniejszą barwę niż jej włosy.  
  
— Hej — powiedziała cicho.  
  
— Cześć — odpowiedział Harry i spojrzał na ojca, który kiwnął głową.  
  
Pani Weasley odwróciła się do kominka, mówiąc:  
  
— Oczywiście znasz już, Ronusia… Pozostała dwójka to moi bliźniacy, Fred i Georgie. Chłopcy, proszę, poprawcie swoje koszule.  
  
— Tak, mamo — opowiedzieli chórem.  
  
Zaistniała mała szarpanina, gdy bliźniacy, którzy dla Harry’ego wyglądali tak samo, próbowali wyprostować koszulę _Rona_ , obracając i ciągając go między sobą, podczas gdy ten ich odpychał i krzyczał:  
  
— Odejdź! Zajmij się swoją!  
  
Molly westchnęła i ponownie spojrzała na Harry’ego.  
  
— Musisz im wybaczyć. Są trochę podekscytowani.  
  
— Jesteśmy bardzo… — powiedział jeden z nowych chłopców, występując na przód, kiedy przestali szturchać Rona.  
  
— …podekscytowani, mamo. Nie codziennie… — powiedział drugi bliźniak, kontynuując, jakby mieli ten sam umysł.  
  
—…poznaje się kogoś…  
  
—… sławnego!  
  
— To jest Fred — powiedziała pani Weasley, wskazując na chłopca po lewej stronie. — A to jest George.  
  
— Mamo! — krzyknął ten, którego nazwała George. — _Jestem_ Fred.  
  
— Naprawdę! I ty nazywasz się naszą matką… — westchnął drugi bliźniak.  
  
— Och! — Pani Weasley potrząsnęła głową i spojrzała na chłopców. — Przepraszam, Fred.  
  
— Żartuję, mamo. — Chłopiec uśmiechnął się. — _Jestem_ George.  
  
— Teraz, gdy przedstawienie się zakończyło się… — powiedział Snape, a jego słowa były ostre i precyzyjne —…uważam, że udam się do klasy.  
  
Harry spojrzał na Severusa, chcąc go poprosić o pozostanie, ale wiedział, że nie powinien. Melasowa Tarta wybrała tę chwilę, by otrzeć mu się o nogi. Uśmiechnął się do niej i pochylił się, by podrapać ją pod brodą.  
  
— Oi! — powiedział Fred… lub George. — Masz koguchara!  
  
— Nie miałeś go w zeszłym tygodniu — stwierdził Ron. — Skąd go masz?  
  
— Hagrid mi ją dał — odpowiedział Harry, podnosząc Melasę, pokazując jej białą sierść i śliczne palce u łap. — Jest piękna, prawda?  
  
— Jest piękna — powiedział George… lub Fred. — Spójrz na te oczy.  
  
— Mogę ją pogłaskać? — zapytał Ron.  
  
Harry przytaknął, nie zauważając, że jego ojciec odszedł w kierunku drzwi wraz z panią Weasley.  
  
— Lubi być drapana po uszach. — Uśmiechnął się. — I bekon.  
  
— W takim razie, ma dobry gust — powiedział jeden z bliźniaków. — Boczek to najlepsza rzecz na świecie…  
  
— …po quidditchu… — dodał drugi bliźniak.  
  
—…i psikusach.  
  
— Dokuczaniu Percy’emu dzięki…  
  
—…tęczowemu tonikowi do włosów. Nie było nic lepszego…  
  
—…niż zobaczenie tego bufona z…  
  
—…różnokolorowymi włosami.  
  
Kiedy wymieniali zdania, Harry kierował swoje spojrzenie z jednego bliźniaków do drugiego. Było mu trochę trudno robić to podczas śledzenia ich rozmowy, ale wkrótce był w stanie wykryć drobne różnice w tonie ich głosu i w sposobie, w jaki ich wargi poruszały się wokół słów.  
  
— Serio, zrobiliście to swojemu bratu?  
  
— Jasne. Mama była trochę…  
  
—…poruszona tym, ale…  
  
—…mniej niż Percy, zwłaszcza…  
  
—…kiedy powiedziałem jej, że to zejdzie, zanim bufon…  
  
—…wróci do szkoły.  
  
Czterech chłopców stało blisko siebie, a Harry wciąż trzymał Melasę w ramionach.  
  
— Mogę ją pogłaskać? Też chcę ją pogłaskać!  
  
Ginny stała tuż za Harrym, który podskoczył zaskoczony, gdy przemówiła.  
  
— A może wyjdziemy teraz wszyscy na zewnątrz — stwierdziła nagle pani Weasley, będąc blisko drzwi. Snape był obok niej z założonymi na piersi rękami. — Jestem pewna, że Harry pozwoli każdemu pogłaskać swojego koguchara, jeśli będziecie dla niej mili.  
  
— Tak, proszę pani — zgodził się Harry.  
  
— Harry — powiedział Severus. — Idę teraz do klasy. Zachowuj się jak najlepiej dla pani Weasley.  
  
Chociaż jego żołądek zacisnął się lekko z nerwów, Harry kiwnął głową, pocierając brodą o głowę Melasy.  
  
— Tak, ojcze.  
  
Ojciec przytaknął w odpowiedzi.  
  
— Zobaczymy się w porze lunchu. Jeśli możesz, to upewnij się, że spotka się dzisiejszego ranka z Hagridem. — Pochylił lekko głowę w kierunku pani Weasley, a potem odszedł.  
  
— Jest mroczny niczym nietoperz — powiedział cicho George.  
  
— Charlie go całkiem lubi — stwierdził Fred.  
  
— Charlie lubi _smoki_.  
  
Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się do siebie, a potem do Harry’ego.  
  
— Oprowadzisz…  
  
—…nas wokół, Harry?  
  
— Na zewnątrz — powiedziała stanowczo pani Wesley i zaczęła ich zapędzać w stronę drzwi. — Idziemy.  
  
Ron podszedł do Harry’ego, kiedy opuszczali lochy, kierując się ku głównemu wyjściu.  
  
— Mama powiedziała, że zostajemy tu na kilka dni. Wrócimy do domu, gdy twój tata skończy z zajęciami, ale tylko na chwilę. Potem przyjdziesz do nas, bo mama mówi, że w naszym domu są rzeczy, których sama nie może zrobić.  
  
— Jasne — powiedział cicho Harry.  
  
— Mamy też boisko do grania. Prostsze, niż to tutaj, a mama powiedziała, że i tak na nim nie zagralibyśmy. Nie teraz, kiedy znów szkoła się zaczęła.  
  
— Boisko?  
  
— Do quidditcha. Wiesz, mamy je u nas.  
  
— Boisko do quidditcha? Naprawdę?  
  
Ron uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Tak. Możemy grać cały czas, kiedy przyjedziesz.  
  
Nagle cała sytuacja nie wyglądała tak beznadziejnie.  
  
— Wspaniale!


End file.
